Two Top Divas, One Huge Secret
by CSIElmo
Summary: Jem is brand new to the WWE and becomes immediate best friends with Trish Stratus, but there is a secret that neither of them know that will change their lives forever. (Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy,Tyson Tomko,Chris Jericho,the Divassuperstars.
1. Chapter One

Note: The RAW/Smackdown split DOES NOT occur in this story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Girls, as you all know we have signed a new female to the company and at first we were going to delay her debut until Survivor Series, but we felt it might be too much like Charlene's debut. So tonight we have decided to show her to the world so to speak," Stephanie informed the Divas. She noticed their excited faces and smiled. "You will really like her. She's been in the independent scene for years and at OVW for about two so she really knows how to wrestle. Not only that, she is absolutely hilarious. I swear if she wasn't a wrestler she'd be a stand up comedian," she said. "What will her role be?" Nora asked curiously. "Well she looks very similar to Trish so we have decided to place her as Trish's tag-team partner. At first we had the idea of making them sisters, but we decided against it. As a tag-team the two of them will start a feud with Gail and Lisa-Marie," Stephanie answered, as Trish stood up. "Is she here?" she asked anxiously. "As a matter of fact she is. She is talking with Jim and my father right now, but she will be here in a second. Her name is Jem Carter, but in the ring she'll just be called Jem," Stephanie said, just as the door opened. A blonde haired woman walked in and nervously smiled. "Well look who it is. I was just talking about you," Stephanie said in a very friendly tone. "Really? All good I hope," Jem replied, turning to all the women. "Hi, I'm Jem," she said, waving slightly. She watched a tall woman stand up and extend her hand. "I'm Stacy. This is Torrie...Amy...Trish...Jaqueline...Rena...Nora...Terri...Charlene, Lisa- Marie and Gail," Stacy introduced everyone. "It is nice to meet you all," Jem said, as they all smiled. "Well I need to go, but just get comfortable and I'll meet with you, Trish, Gail, and Lisa-Marie in an hour to talk about what's going to happen tonight," Stephanie said, giving Jem a welcoming hug. She walked out of the locker room leaving the Divas to get to know Jem better. "So where are you from?" Stacy asked, as Jem took a seat next to Trish. "Las Vegas," Jem answered. "How fun! Sin City!" Lisa- Marie exclaimed, as Jem chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty fun," she said, noticing Trish looking at her. She turned to look at the blonde and smiled. "So you and I are partners?" she asked. "Yeah. Sounds like fun," Trish said excitedly. "Yeah. I'm sure it will be," Jem replied as the two smiled at each other.  
  
:: Meeting Room ::  
  
"Welcome ladies," Vince said, as Trish, Lisa-Marie, Gail and Jem walked into the medium sized room. He was seated in a large chair next to Stephanie who had four pieces of paper in her hand. She motioned them to sit and handed them each a piece of paper. "These are the scripts for tomorrow night. You four will each have speaking parts and we would like you to practice tonight after the show and tomorrow as well so you'll have it memorized completely," she said. "I talked to Jem a little earlier and she already knows what to do tonight. You three will continue with the match that you have already planned and practiced, but instead of you two winning, Trish will win thanks to Jem's interference," Vince explained. "What do I do when I win? Hug her?" Trish asked, as he shook his head. "You will act confused as to who she is, then that is where tomorrow comes in. She will introduce herself," he answered. "Okay, sounds good," Trish said, as the other girls nodded in agreement.  
When the meeting ended, the four of them returned to the locker room to start getting ready. "So what are you going to wear?" Trish asked, as both of Jem's eyes widened. "Oh no, I totally forgot about buying ring attire!" she exclaimed, as Gail laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll put you in something and then tomorrow we can go shopping," she said, as Trish raised some black pants up. "You look about my size so you wear these," she said, as Jem took them. "Thanks," she replied, a relieved look coming over her face. "Obviously you are not Trish's size in the upper area, so here's a shirt," Gail said, as they all began laughing. "Jealous?" Trish asked jokingly. Jem watched them and she couldn't help but feel happy. She had heard a lot of negative things about the people in the WWE, but so far none of it was true.  
"Okay let's see how it looks!" the three girls exclaimed. Jem opened the door and walked out with the outfit on. "I like it," Lisa-Marie said, as Gail cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, but the shirt should be shorter," she replied, rolling the shirt up a bit. "True. We know how the male fans are," Trish said, rolling her eyes. Gail grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting the shirt. "Are you sure you want to do that? It's your shirt," Jem said. "Yeah, it's fine," Gail replied, as she snipped the last piece off. "Perfect," Lisa-Marie said, as Trish grabbed Jem's arm. "Now for makeup," she said, leading her out.  
After her makeup was done along with the others, they walked back to the locker room to change into their ring attire with the exception of Jem. "I think I'm going to wear purple tonight," Trish said, walking over to a big black closet that rolled. "What is that?" Jem asked. Trish opened it and pointed to all the drawers. "We divas are lucky. We don't have to travel with our wrestling attire. The big trucks that carry the ring from city to city also carries our closet. Each drawer has one of our names on it and that just means that's where our clothes are," she explained, opening her drawer. She took out her purple outfit and smiled. "Are you ready for tonight?" she asked, as Jem blew out a long breath. "Almost," she answered. "Don't worry, you'll do great, but you better go easy on me and Gail," Lisa-Marie joked, as Jem laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see," she said, a smile spread across her face.  
"Five minutes until show time!" a stagehand called, as the women waited patiently behind the curtain. Jem closed her eyes as her nervousness became stronger. "Oh my God," she whispered, holding her hand against her rapidly beating heart. Trish grabbed her other hand and squeezed it. "Once you get out there it will all go away," she reassured Jem, as Howard Finkle announced to the crowd that Raw would start in two minutes. "Oh my God. Listen to the crowd," Gail said, her eyes wide. "I love Houston even though they boo me," Lisa-Marie commented. "Don't they boo you everywhere?" Trish asked smirking. Lisa-Marie stuck her tongue out just as the RAW music began playing. The pyros went off and Gail's entrance theme came on. "See you out there," she said, putting on her sunglasses and walking out. "This is a handicap match to determine whether there will be a number one contender for the WWE women's title at The Survivor Series. Introducing first, from Toronto, Canada, Gail Kim!" Lilian exclaimed into the microphone. There was a mixed reaction until Lilian announced Victoria, who the crowd hated. She held up her title belt and laughed psychotically. Suddenly giggles were heard and the crowd went wild. Trish ran to the ring and the match started.  
  
Backstage Jem watched the match from the monitor and when she saw the ref go down, she knew it was her time to go out. She ran out and slid into the ring. The fans stood on their feet to get a good look at her and needless to say, they were happy with what they saw. She waited in the corner for Victoria to stand up and then she super-kicked her right in the chin. She then grabbed Gail and did a "twist of fate" like neck breaker as the ref slowly began moving. She got out of the ring and watched as a groggy Trish went for the cover. The ref hit his hand against the mat three times and named Trish the winner. Jem nodded her head in a satisfied way and shrugged when Trish gave her a confused look. She kept her eyes on the blonde until she finally got backstage.  
"That was great! The crowd was totally into it," Trish said, hugging her new tag-team partner. "They freaked when I kicked Lisa-Marie," Jem laughed, looking at her hands which were still shaking. "I was so nervous, but it was so fun. I want to go out there again," she said. "Tomorrow you'll be able to," Trish replied, as Jem nodded. "And I can't wait," she said, already wishing it were tomorrow.  
  
:: Marriott Hotel ::  
  
"We can share a room," Trish told Jem, as she walked to the concierge desk to get her key. Once she got it, they took an elevator up to the 8th floor and opened their room door. "Do you want to meet some of the guys?" Trish asked, as they both set down their suitcases. "Sure...tonight?" Jem asked. "Yeah, they are probably still downstairs getting their keys. Come on," Trish answered, walking out the door.  
"Adam! Jay!" Trish exclaimed, running out of the elevator. "Hey Trish. What's up?" Adam asked. "I've got someone I want you two to meet. This is Jem," Trish said, as they smiled. "It's nice to meet you. We saw your debut. Impressive kick. Do you do martial arts?" Adam asked, shaking her hand. "Black belt," she answered proudly, as Jay raised his brows. "Wow. I hope there doesn't come a point when I have to get in the ring with you," he said, as Lisa-Marie approached them. "I see you're meeting he clan," she said, wrapping her arms around both Jay and Adam. Jem nodded as Trish looked down at her watch. "Oh you know what guys, it's getting late and we should be practicing our promo for tomorrow," she said, as Lisa- Marie slapped her forehead. "Crap, I forgot all about that," she replied. "Do you still have the sheet?" Trish asked, as Lisa-Marie started rummaging through her backpack. "Ta-Da," she said, taking out the paper. "Well, we'll let you go, but it was nice meeting you," Adam said. "Same here," Jem replied politely, as the two men walked away. Trish sighed and looked down at the paper. "Time to get to work," she said.  
"Last Monday night on RAW we were humiliated!" Lisa-Marie exclaimed, her voice filled with anger. "We are the best womens' tag-team in the WWE and we got beat from behind by Trish's new bimbo. I am the women's champ and I will be the champ forever! Trish can try and try, but I'm going to beat her to a bloody pulp at Survivor Series," she said, laughing evilly. She handed the hairbrush to Gail, but before she could speak, Trish came out of the bathroom imitating her entrance theme. "Victoria. Your ranting really does make me realize you are one psychotic bitch. Monday night you wanted...Crap I forgot the line," Trish said frustrated. "You wanted to make sure I didn't win so you got Bischoff to make it a handicap match," Jem said from inside the bathroom. "Oh yeah, that's right. Monday night you wanted to make sure I didn't win so you got Bischoff to make it a handicap match? You call me the cheater? You're just afraid I'm going to take that belt away from you because you know I can and I will. But last night that woman that came out evened the score and that woman is my new tag-team partner, Jem!" she exclaimed, making up an entrance theme. Jem walked out of the bathroom and stood by Trish. "You know, I've been watching what you two have been doing to Trish and it's pretty pathetic if you ask me. So I came out to show you what even means and you might call yourself the best womens' tag-tam, but next Monday that will all change," she said, as she and Trish smiled at each other. "Okay that was good and then you and Gail will act upset in the ring and we walk backstage," Trish said, as Lisa- Marie nodded. "We'll see you guys tomorrow," she said, folding the paper up. "Bye," Jem waved, as the two women walked to their own hotel room. "I'm so tired," Trish complained, falling back in her bed. "Me too...Well sort of," Jem said, sitting on her bed. She took a sip of her water bottle and laid back. "I'll see you in the morning," she said, turning off the lights. The last thing she heard was the ruffling of Trish's sheets and she fell asleep.  
  
:: Mall::  
  
"What is your style?" Trish asked, as she and Jem walked into the mall. "Anything is fine," Jem answered. "Well you have to pick something. This is a vital part of your character," Trish said, as they looked at the mall directory. "Well I'd like pants like yours except not colorful. Just black and white or even grey. Then for shirts, I honestly have no idea," Jem replied. "Do you want your stomach showing?" Trish asked. "Not really, but I could. I don't have a problem with it," Jem answered, as Trish smiled. "I've got an idea," she said excitedly, motioning her new friend to follow her.  
Once they bought enough outfits, they got in the rental car and began driving to the next city, Austin. "If you see inn-n-out burger or something like that, let me know so we can stop," Trish said, popping in a Lil' Kim cd. "We are allowed to eat junk food?" Jem asked surprised. "Shh...don't tell," Trish answered, giggling. "I see. My mouth is closed," Jem said, pretending to zip up her lips. Trish winked and started bobbing her head to the music. "How many licks does it take 'till you get to the center of uh, uh," Trish sang to the song. "This is raunchy," Jem commented in a weird tone. Trish looked at her and laughed. "You're so great," she said, looking back at the road.  
  
:: Travis County Expo Center Arena ::  
  
Two hours later they found themselves getting ready for the show. "Did you get your attire?" Amy asked, eyeing the shopping bags Jem had in her hands. "Yep, but I want to add some stuff onto it," she answered, taking out some black pants. "She wants to add pockets and zippers and stuff," Trish said, showing Amy a bag of zippers they got from the arts store, "Michaels." "How cool. When you're done changing I want you to meet two special people and one might even help you sew that stuff on your pants," Amy said. "Great," Jem replied, taking her entire outfit out of a bag. "I'll be back in a sec," Amy said, walking out of the locker room.  
Jem smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She liked the way the outfit looked. She had black pants on with a pink training bra and a black and pink hoodie jacket to go over it. She unzipped the hoodie and looked at her exposed stomach. "You know, I used to be fat when I was little," she said, as Trish shrugged. "Never would have guessed," she replied, as the door opened. "Wow, hottie," Lisa-Marie said, as Jem laughed. "Thanks," she said, adding a hat to her head. "I'm ready," she said, as Trish shook her head. "Hair and makeup," Trish reminded her. "Okay maybe I'm not entirely ready," Jem said as the three girls chuckled. "I can't wait for tonight. We hardly ever get speaking parts," Lisa-Marie said, excitement oozing out of her mouth. "Yeah, it's going to be so great," Trish replied, looking at the clock. Four more hours and they would be on.  
"Matt is my boyfriend and well Jeff is one of my best friends," Amy explained as she and Jem walked down a hallway. "Oh so that isn't just an onscreen thing?" Jem asked. "Nope, Matt and I are truly in love," Amy answered, smiling dreamily. She knocked on a door that read "Mens Locker Room # 2. "Come in," a voice said. Amy opened the door and ran to her boyfriend. "Jem...this is Matt," she said, as he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said, as she nodded. "And this is Jeff," Amy said, pointing to the purple haired man walking out of the restroom. "Hi," Jem greeted, shaking his hand. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. "Nothing much. Just waiting until the show starts," she answered. "Jem wants to put some pockets and zippers onto her pants and I thought you could help her," Amy said, as Matt nodded. "Definitely. When do you want them by?" he asked. "Umm...I guess Monday," she decided. "That's cool. What do you want to do exactly?" he asked. "Well I bought different colored zippers and pockets and I just want to put them different places on my pants," she answered, pointing to all the locations. "Okay, sounds cool. Do you just want to give me all your pairs of pants and I'll do it over the week?" he asked. "I don't want to be any trouble," she said, as he shook his head. "Honestly, it's fine," he replied. "Okay, thanks so much," she said, as the door opened. "Sorry to just barge in, but Jem, we want to go over the skit one last time," Trish said. "Oh okay. Um I guess I'll see you guys later," Jem said to Matt, Jeff and Amy.  
"Oh my God, I forgot a line," Lisa-Marie said, as she and Gail walked backstage toward Trish and Jem. "I don't think they noticed it," Trish replied reassuringly. "We all did a great job," Jem said smiling. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but I sure was nervous as hell," Trish replied laughing. "Me too, but I'd rather speak than do nothing," Gail said, as they made their way into the Divas locker room. "Do you want to go eat? I'm starving," Trish said, rubbing her stomach. Lisa-Marie rolled her eyes and looked at Jem. "One thing you need to know about Trish is she's an eater," she said, as Trish smiled innocently. "But yeah I'm up for food," Lisa- Marie said, stripping off her shirt and changing into her regular clothes. "Let's invite some of the guys too," Trish said, grabbing her cell phone.  
  
:: Dennys ::  
  
"No one ever said we ate at lavish restaurants," Trish said, as the waiter pulled together a table of eight. "It's fine," Jem replied, as she sat down along with Amy, Matt, Jeff, Gail and Lisa-Marie. "Amy gave me your pants and I'll start them tonight," Matt said. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it," Jem replied gratefully. She looked down at the menu and then looked up straight into Jeff's eyes. She smiled a little and he smiled back. She never noticed his facial features until that very moment and it surprised her how perfect his face was. They kept their gaze and smiles until the waiter came. "Has everyone decided on what they would like?" he asked. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
:: Ford Center, Oklahoma City ::  
  
"I can't believe someone asked for my autograph," Jem said, as she and Trish walked into the arena. "Why not? You're a WWE superstar now," Trish replied, as Matt approached them. "Hey ladies," he greeted. "I have your pants and I added a little something special to them," he said, handing her a plastic bag. She took out one pair and started laughing when she saw lips on the back. "You put a mouth where my butt is?" she asked, as he shrugged. "If you don't mind me saying you have some great lips and I figured it would only be fitting to have lips on the back," he answered. "Oh jeez," Trish said, rolling her eyes. "Well thanks. They are great," Jem said, hugging Matt. "Jeff helped too, so if you see him you should thank him too," he said, as she smiled. "I'll do that, thanks for telling me," she replied. "Hey by chance have you two seen Amy?" he asked, as Trish nodded. "She went to the vending machine to get a bottle of water," she answered. "Okay thanks. I'll see you later," he said, as he parted ways from them. "Let's go to the locker room," Trish suggested, as Jem agreed. They began walking and just as they were about to go in, Jem saw Jeff. "Hey I'll meet you in there, okay?" she asked, as Trish nodded. "Hey Jeff!" Jem exclaimed, catching up to him. He turned around and smiled immediately when he saw her. "Hey, what's up? Did Matt give you the outfits?" he asked. "Yes and he told me you helped so thank you," she answered. "It was nothing," he said, flashing her a smile. Wow, that smile. She felt her knees go weak, but somehow was able to stay standing. "Well I've got to go practice for my match. I'll talk to you later," he said. She waved bye and watched him leave. "Wow," she whispered, as she walked into the locker room. "That is one good looking man," she said, as Trish laughed. "Everyone thinks that," she replied, grabbing some work out clothes. "We need to practice with Fit before we actually do the match tonight," Trish said, as Jem opened her suitcase and grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt. "Okay. Where is Lisa-Marie and Gail?" she asked. "I think already at the ring," Trish answered, as she began changing her clothes. "Oh okay," Jem said, doing the same thing as Trish.  
They walked to the ring and Jem immediately bit her lip when she saw Jeff practicing his match. He noticed her standing there and he smiled slightly. "Here comes Fit," Trish said, causing Jem to look away from Jeff. "Hey Girls," he said in a thick Irish accent. "Hey Fit. This is our new diva, Jem," Trish said, as he smiled. "Great. Are you two wrestling each other tonight?" he asked. "Nope. We are wrestling Lisa-Marie and Gail. I thought they would be in here by now," she answered. "Here we are!" Lisa- Marie exclaimed, as she and Gail ran towards them. "Aye, you guys are late," Fit said, as Lisa-Marie pursed her lips. "Just by a second," she replied, as he rolled his eyes. "Who did Vince say is going to win the match?" he asked, as Trish rose her hand. "We are," she answered, smiling wide. "Okay. Get in the ring," he said, when he saw that Jeff and Rob Van Dam were done practicing. They got in the ring and waited for what Fit would say. "Trish and Lisa-Marie start off first and we wont have Jem come in until the end of the match," he said. He started naming off moves and he went move-by-move through the whole match. Finally it was time for Jem to come in. "What is your specialty move?" he asked. "Umm, well I do the super- kick and the 450 splash," she answered, as he raised his brows. "450 splash?" he asked, as she nodded. "That will be the finisher in tonight's match," he said. "When Trish tags you in, I want you to super-kick Lisa- Marie and then when Gail runs in, Trish will throw her out of the ring. Lisa-Marie will still be laid out on the mat so then that is when you go up and do the 450 splash. Let's see it right now," he said, getting out of the ring to watch. They played out the ending just as he said and he clapped for them. "Great ending. This is going to go over big," he reassured them, as they all smiled at each other.  
"Haha, those lips look really good," Trish said, referring to the mouth on the back of her pants. Jem smiled as she pointed to it. "Kiss my ass," she joked, as they walked out of the locker room towards the curtain. "Honestly though, I love the outfit. The different colored zippers and pockets look really good. "Yeah I think so too and did you see what I added?" Jem asked, opening her jacket. "Oooh I like," Trish answered, referring to the fact that Jem had two zippers hanging down from her shirt. "Wow cool outfit," Stacy said, walking up to them. "Thanks," Jem replied smiling. "Are you guys the first match?" Stacy asked. "Yeah and you better watch. Jem is doing a 450 splash at the end of the match," Trish boasted. "Awesome, I'll definitely be watching," Stacy said, as a stagehand approached them. "Where is Gail and Lisa-Marie?" he asked, as Trish shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "They need to be here now. Show starts in two minutes," he said frantically. "I'll go find them for you," Stacy said quickly. "Thanks Stace," Trish replied, watching her friend leave.  
"Introducing first, the team of Jem and Trish Stratus!" Lilian exclaimed, as they posed in the ring. Next, Gail Kim came down along with Victoria and the match started. Jem nervously twiddled with her hands as she stood on the ring post. She extended her hand out to be tagged, but Trish never made it because Victoria or Gail would stop her. "You're hot!" someone yelled to her and she turned around and smiled at the male fan who said it. She then turned her attention back to the match and before she knew it, Trish tagged her in. She super-kicked Victoria and watched as Trish threw Gail out of the ring. She went up to the top rope and although it was only a few seconds, she felt like she was on top of the world. Everyone was standing up as she did the 450 splash right on Victoria. The crowd started a "holy shit" chant as she got the three count. "Your winners, Jem and Trish Stratus," Lilian said, as the fans all cheered. They got out of the ring and walked backstage. "Wow Jem, that was something else," Jeff said, as she smiled. "You should talk. You're king of extreme," she replied, as he cocked his head to one side. "Why thank you," he said in his best Elvis impression. "Well I'm going to go clean up, but I'll talk to you later," she said, as he nodded. "Definitely," he replied, as he watched her and Trish walk away.  
"Where is Smackdown going to be tomorrow night?" Jem asked, as she, Trish, Stacy and Torrie all walked out of the locker room. "Tulsa," Stacy answered, as they walked down the long hallway. "So it's not that long of a drive?" Torrie asked. "Nope, but Trish is driving, not me," Stacy answered. "Meanie," Trish said, as they walked outside. "Wooh, the Divas!" a fan yelled from outside. "Can we have your autograph?" someone else yelled. The girls all looked at each other and decided they would stay to sign and take pictures.  
Forty minutes later they finally made it into the SUV and began driving to Tulsa. "You two did so good tonight. I wonder when Vince is going to put me and Torrie in a real wrestling match," Stacy said, as Trish giggled. "When you learn how to wrestle," she replied. Stacy threw her straw at her friend and rolled her eyes. "Hey, respect the driver of the vehicle," Trish said, as Jem laughed. "Is this how you act all the time?" she asked, as Torrie threw her straw at the new diva. "Yes, get used to it," she answered, sticking out her tongue. "That's it," Jem said, grabbing her own straw out of her drink. She rolled up a piece of paper and stuck it in the straw and then spit it at Torrie. "Eww, gross!" she exclaimed, as Jem spit another one at Stacy. Suddenly Trish honked, startling the three of them. "Who are you honking at?" Stacy asked. "You guys," Trish answered. "You idiot. Honks are for outside of the car, not inside," Stacy answered. "I know that, but I didn't know what would shut you up," Trish said, as they all started laughing.  
  
One Month Later   
  
"Welcome to Survivor Series, here in Greensboro, North Carolina!" Jim Ross yelled into his headset. "Tonight is going to be a wild night. We've got a womens title match and a bikini match! Lots of women, woohoo!" The King yelled, as Jim rolled his eyes. "What about the main event? Triple H vs. Stone Cold vs. Shawn Michaels for the WWE Heavyweight Title," Jim said, as they flashed a promo for the match.  
"Are you excited for your match tonight? You're going to be the new womens' champion!" Jem exclaimed. "Oh my God yes. I can't wait to feel that belt in my hands," Trish said. "And I can't wait to see it on you," Jem replied, as Trish smiled at her. "You know it's only been a month, but you are already my best friend," she said, hugging Jem. "Don't make me feel emotional and especially you can't. Wait 'till you win," Jem replied, as Amy walked in. "Hey, have you seen my pink belt?" she asked. "Nope, when did you have it?" Jem asked, as Amy looked around. "I had it like fifteen minutes ago," she answered. "Is this it?" Trish asked, holding up a pink belt that had cut-out stars on it. "Yes!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing it. "Thanks," she said, putting it around her waist. "Are you going to accompany Matt to the ring?" Trish asked. "Of course. I can't leave my main man alone," Amy answered laughing. "Say have you seen Jeff?" Jem asked curiously. "Yep. He's in the locker room still," Amy answered. "Okay, I'm going to go talk to him. I'll meet you by the vending machine in ten minutes," Jem told Trish, as she quickly walked out the door.  
"Knock knock," she said, as she opened the men's locker room door. "Come in," Jeff replied, as he laced up his boots. "Hey Jeffro," she said, sitting down next to him. "You can't call me that. That's Matt's nickname," he commented, as she giggled. "What it doesn't know won't hurt him," she said, as he smiled. "So what are you up to?" he asked. "I'm going to go out to the ring with Trish and interfere and then she' going to win," she answered, as he raised his brows. "Well that just tells me it all," he said, as she chuckled. "What about you?" she asked. "I've got a match on Heat with Steven Richards," he answered. "Cool. I'll be watching," she said, as he pulled on her pigtails. "You do that and when I come backstage I want you to tell me what you thought of it," he replied, standing up. "Well you know I will. I always make comments on your matches," she said, standing up as well. "You sure do," he said, as they shared smiles. "I'll be waiting for you," she said, as he opened the door. "I'll be there," he replied. She walked out with him until she stopped at the vending machine to wait for Trish. She popped in a dollar and pressed the button for fruit punch Gatorade. When it didn't come out, she made a face. "Come on," she whispered, nudging the machine a little. When still nothing came out she gave it a hard, swift kick and smiled proudly when it shot out. "So you don't just use those kicks on people?" a voice asked from behind. She turned around to see Chris Irvine and she shrugged innocently. "It was giving me trouble," she said, as he put his own dollar in. He pressed the fruit punch button also and smiled at her when it came out immediately. Her mouth dropped open and she placed her hands on her hips. "Not fair," she said. "I guess I just have, how shall I say? Magical fingers?" he asked, as she rolled her eyes jokingly. "You're a loser," she said, as he held his heart as if he were in pain. "That hurts you know? I'll have to get you for it later," he replied, as he began walking away. "I'll be counting on it," she said, pointing to him. He smiled at her until he turned the corner.  
"Oh no, the referee got knocked down!" Jim yelled, as he and The King watched their small monitors in front of them. Victoria grabbed a chair and waited in the corner for Trish to get up. She lifted the chair, but out of no where got speared by Jem. Trish slowly slid over to Victoria as Jem tried to wake the referee up. He slid into the ring and slowly hit the mat three times and the crowd went crazy. "Here is your winner and the new World Wrestling Entertainment Womens' Champion, Trish Stratus!" Lilian yelled, as Jem grabbed the belt and handed it to her friend. Trish looked down at it and just as she did so many times before, she began sobbing. "What's wrong?" Jem whispered. "I'm just so happy," she said, holding the belt up. The fans cheered in sheer delight as Trish and Jem got out of the ring and walked backstage. "I won!" Trish exclaimed, jumping up and down, looking at the belt. "Congratulations, Trishy Poo," Jem said, as Trish gave her a weird look. "Trishy Poo?" she asked, as Jem nodded as if it were nothing. "Don't call me that," she said. "Awww okay...Trishy Poo," Jem replied, skipping away.  
"Do you want to go to eat?" Jeff asked, taking Jem off guard as she exited the locker room. "Definitely," she answered quickly, but then she frowned. "Oh I totally forgot. All the girls and I are doing a celebration party for Trish's title win," she said. "Oh okay," he replied, a little disappointed. "Tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah, sure, great," he answered, as she smiled. "Okay, see you tomorrow then," she said, giving him a quick hug.  
"To the best womens' champion ever!" Stacy exclaimed, as she took a big bite out of her piece of cake. "To the second best womens' champion," Lisa-Marie corrected. "Ouch," Torrie commented, as Trish pretended to be mad. "You wanna repeat that to my face?" she asked, as Lisa-Marie nodded. "I sure will. Bring it on," she answered. Trish scrunched her nose and then threw her piece of cake at Lisa-Marie. Jem started laughing which caused her to get a piece of cake thrown at her. She slowly wiped the frosting off her face and groaned. "You asked for it," she said, grabbing a pillow off the bed and hitting Lisa-Marie with it. "Food fight!" Torrie yelled, as cake started being thrown in every direction. "Pillow fight," Stacy yelled, as they all started throwing pillows as well as the food.  
  
:: Raw is War ::  
  
"Seems like Victoria wanted a rematch and that is exactly what she is getting right now on Raw," Jim Ross said, as her theme song came on. "Well as long as I get to see Trish, there can be one hundred rematches," The King replied devilishly. "I just want to say that—," but Victoria was interrupted by Trish's theme song. She walked down to the ring and quickly got beat down by the bigger Victoria. "Come on Trish!" Jem yelled from the outside, hitting the mat to get her pumped. She started clapping which made the fans clap as well. Trish fought out of the headlock and "chick kicked" her opponent. She went for the pin, but Victoria kicked out. Suddenly Gail Kim ran to the ring and suplexed Trish. "Ring the bell!" the referee yelled. "Your winner by disqualification, Trish Stratus," Lilian said, but it didn't matter, Victoria and Gail were beating up on both Trish and Jem. The crowd booed with fury when Victoria held up the belt. "It's mine!" she yelled to a fan who was sticking up the middle finger at her. She and Gail left the ring as RAW went to commercials.  
"I'm so glad I've got a match tomorrow. I'm kinda getting bored of just accompanying you to ringside and interfering," Jem said, stuffing her attire into the rolling closet. "Jeez, just tell me flat out why don't you?" Trish asked. "I don't mean it in a mean way. I just want to get out there and wrestle my own match," Jem answered, as Trish gave her a knowing smile. "I felt the same way for a long time. When I was a valet, I wanted to get in there and wrestle real matches, but I wasn't that great at wrestling so I was always put into bra and panties matches and what not. Look at me now though. I'm a three time womens champ," Trish said, holding up the belt. "You've come along way. It's inspiring," Jem replied, as they heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" they asked in unison. "It's me Jeff. Are we still on for tonight?" he asked back, as Jem ran to the door in excitement. She opened it and nodded. "Of course. I'll meet you outside in an hour," she said. "Great," he replied simply, as he walked away. She watched him leave and then shut the door behind her to look at Trish's confused face. "What's going on?" she asked. "Nothing, just going out to dinner," Jem answered innocently. "Okay, but don't get too involved with him," Trish said, as she folded her belt up and put it into her suitcase. "What do you mean?" Jem asked curiously. "I'm just saying I don't want to see you get hurt," Trish answered, as Jem scoffed. "Don't worry, I won't get hurt," she said reassuringly, as she stripped off her shirt.  
An hour later, right at eight, Jem met Jeff outside and the two walked to his rental car. "So where do you want to go?" he asked, as they got in. "It doesn't matter. We can go anywhere," she answered, trying to hide her nervousness. He grabbed her hand and smiled. "No need to be nervous," he said, as she slumped down in the chair with weakness. "Okay," she replied, laughing slightly. He turned on the car and they were off. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Well I hope you had a good time," Jeff said, as he and Jem entered the hotel. "Yeah, I did. Thank you," she replied, giving him a huge smile. "Well I guess I'll see you at the arena tomorrow," he said. "Yeah. Do you have a match?" she asked. "Nope, do you?" he asked back. "Yep, my first match," she answered excitedly. "Good luck," he said, as the elevator door opened. "Thanks, I can use all the luck I can get," she replied, walking in. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "You're not going up?" she asked, as he took out his cell phone. "I have to make a phone call," he answered simply. "Oh, well okay. See ya," she said, as the door shut.  
The next morning, she and Trish tiredly walked to their car so they could drive to their next destination. "I don't understand why we couldn't stop in the little café and get breakfast," Trish said annoyed, as she threw her suitcase in the trunk. "We can just get something on the way like at Starbucks or something," Jem suggested, getting in the car. "Fine. I guess you're right," Trish said, plopping down into the drivers seat. "What has gotten into you?" Jem asked curiously. "My neck is just really sore from yesterday's match," Trish answered, rubbing the spot that was giving her trouble. She turned on the car and the two women screamed when someone knocked on the back window. They turned around and both gave out a relieved sigh when they saw it was Chris. "You scared the hell out of us," Jem said, rolling down her window. "Sorry, but I just needed to ask you guys if I could get a ride?" he asked. "Sure, hope in," Trish answered, as he smiled. "Thanks," he said, opening the back door and getting in with his suitcase and all.  
"One venti iced caramel machiatto," Jem ordered, as the cashier woman grabbed the cup. "That's huge," Chris commented, as she chuckled. "I know," she said, as the woman told her how much it was. She handed her a ten dollar bill and took back her change. As Chris went up to order his drink, a small boy and his mother approached the thee of them. "Sorry to interrupt you, but do you think my son could get your autographs?" she asked, as Jem shook her head. "Not at all," she said, grabbing a pen that was hooked to her pants. The boy handed her a magazine which she noticed was the RAW magazine. "I know I'm in here somewhere," she said, flipping through the pages. "Aha," she said, when she found her picture. She signed her name and then handed it to Trish who gladly signed it. "My turn," Chris said excitedly, which caused the young fan to laugh. He signed his name and gave the boy a hug. "Thank you so much," the mother said, as the two of them walked away. "Wow did you see that? Chris is nice to fans," Jem joked, as he nudged her shoulder. "Woman abuser," she hissed, as he scrunched his nose. "Iced venti caramel machiatto," the cashier woman said. "That's me," Jem said, grabbing her cup. She sipped a little bit of it and closed her eyes. "Yumm," she moaned out, as Trish grabbed her cup. "My drink doesn't quite give me that effect but whatever," she said, as the two ladies began walking towards the doors. "Wait up," Chris called, as they stuck their tongues out and walked outside.  
  
:: New Jersey ::  
  
When they arrived at the arena, they signed autographs for fans and then went inside to find their locker rooms. "Jeff!" Jem exclaimed, the minute she saw him. He turned to look at her and gave her that sexy smile that she just adored. She ran over to him and they hugged for a quite a while. "They are going out?" Chris asked, as Trish gave him a weird look. "Of course they aren't going out," she answered, as if he were stupid. "Oh. I just thought maybe they were," he said, as she apologized. "I don't mean to be snappy, I'm just in pain," she said, as he shrugged. "It's fine," he replied simply, as he walked away from the sight before him.  
"So what's going on between you two?" Trish asked, when Jem arrived at the locker room. "Nothing, Trish," she answered, rolling her eyes. "Well I mean you hug him and you go out to dinner," Trish said. "Yeah, but we're just friends," Jem replied, trying to hide the disappointment, but it wasn't fooling Trish. "And you want it to be more?" she asked flat out, as Jem looked up at her with a sad look. "Yes," she answered truthfully. "It can't be anything more," Trish warned her. "Why not? There is nothing wrong with becoming more than friends," Jem said, grabbing her arm pads and knee pads. "If you say so," Trish replied, sighing. "I'm not going to continue with this conversation," Jem said, grabbing her attire out of the closet and walking into the bathroom. Trish watched her slam the door and she shook her head. "I just don't want to see you hurt," she said, even though she knew her friend couldn't hear her.  
"Making her way to the ring, Jem!" Lilian exclaimed, as the crowd cheered wildly. Jem pointed to a sign that had her name on it and then frowned when Victoria came out. She jumped around in the ring getting pumped up until the bell rang to start the match. They started out with some punches until Jem got the upper hand with a suplex. Back and forth and back and forth with different moves until finally Jem super kicked Victoria. She went up to the top rope and did the 450 splash and got the three count. "No!" Victoria yelled, as Jem began walking up the ramp.  
She walked backstage and widened her eyes when she felt someone hug her. She pulled back and smiled when she realized it was Jeff. "Hey, did you watch?" she asked, wiping the sweat off her face. "Yep. You were great. You are great," he said, as she laughed. "You're too nice," she replied, as Lisa-Marie approached them. "You almost broke my nose, but besides that I'm fine," she said. "Sorry," Jem replied, biting her lip. "It's cool. You're one hell of a fighter," Lisa-Marie commented. "Should I be scared?" Jeff asked, raising his eyebrows as Jem rolled her eyes. "Yeah, very scared," she answered sarcastically. "Jem, Lisa-Marie, excellent match," Stephanie said out of nowhere, approaching them. "Thanks," the two women said in unison. "Well I'm going to go, but maybe we can get a bite later," Jeff told Jem, as she nodded. "Anytime," she said, as he kissed her cheek. He walked away leaving Stephanie and Lisa-Marie looking at her with curious looks on their faces. "Nothing is going on," Jem said, tired of repeating that sentence constantly. "Never said anything," Stephanie replied, in defense. "Okay well I'm going to go get dressed, but thanks again for the compliment," Jem said, as she hugged the two women.  
"Good match," Trish said, trying to start conversation. Jem pulled on a black long sleeved shirt, ignoring her best friend. "Good match," Trish repeated, a little louder. "I heard you," Jem said, zipping up her bag and swinging it around her shoulder. "You can't still be mad at me. I didn't mean to upset you," Trish said, trying to reason with Jem. "I'm not mad. I'm just sick of you thinking Jeff is going to hurt me," she replied. "Okay look. I won't say anything else about it," Trish said. "Fine, but if something slips out, I'll be really mad," Jem said, as Trish shook her head. "I'll watch my mouth," she said, giving out a half smile. "I trust you," Jem replied, extending out her arms. They hugged each other and then walked out the door to drive to the hotel.  
  
:: Autograph Signing ::  
  
"This is my first signing," Jem told Trish, Chris and Adam as they made their way to a Walmart in Trenton. "They are fun. The fans are great," Chris said, raising his sunglasses to his head. He looked out the limo window and closed his eyes. "Paul hit me in the head hard last night," he complained, as Jem wrapped her arm around him. "Is Chrissy-Wissy in pain?" she asked, taunting him. He turned to look at her and narrowed his eyes. "Don't start with me," he said jokingly. "Oooh Jem, back off," Trish said laughing with Adam. Jem fisted her hands and pretended to punch Chris. He fell back as she raised her arms. "I'm the winner!" she exclaimed, as the limo stopped. "We're here," Trish said, as the driver opened the door for them. The fans outside began screaming when the four of them got out. Security guards helped them into the store and they each sat in a separate chair next to each other. "You four ready?" one of the security guards asked. "Yeah, bring them on," Chris answered, taking the cap off his pen.  
"Is it normal for me to feel so hungry after an autograph session?" Jem asked, hearing her stomach growling. "Not at all. Let's go eat," Trish said, as they got into the limo. "Where do you want to go?" Adam asked. "Anywhere," Trish and Jem answered in unison. Adam laughed at the two of them as Chris whispered something to the driver. "What did you tell him?" Adam asked. "I just told him to stop anywhere to eat," Chris answered, sitting next to Jem. He stretched his arms out and then smiled when he noticed there was a bottle of wine in the little ice box. "Well lookie here," he said, grabbing it. "Put that back, Chris," Trish giggled, as he grabbed the bottle opener. "Nothing is going to happen," he said reassuringly, as Adam grabbed four glasses off the counter. He handed them out and helped Chris pour the wine. Jem took a sip and moaned. "God how I've missed drinking," she said, gulping it down faster than anyone could believe. Chris widened his eyes and laughed. "Wow, looks like we have a drinker in the house," he said, as he poured her some more. She shrugged innocently and sipped some more. "This is good," Trish commented, smelling it. "Did you just smell it?" Jem asked, laughing uncontrollably. "Yes, it's normal," Trish answered defensively. "I know, but it just looked funny," Jem said, laughing harder. "Are you already drunk?" Chris asked, as she gave him a weird look. "Of course not," she said, as the car stopped. "How's this?" the driver asked, opening the door. Chris poked his head out and nodded. "It's fine," he said, stepping out. He helped both girls out and since Adam was last, he was the one who shut the door. "Oh my God, we have a Macaroni Grill in Las Vegas!" Jem exclaimed, looking at the restaurant. "Really? Is it good?" Trish asked, as they walked in. "Well the one in Las Vegas is, so I'm guessing this one is as well," Jem answered. The hostess walked up to them and smiled wide. "Four?" she asked, as they all nodded. She grabbed some menus and led them to a small table near a window. "Your waiter will be here in a second," she said, handing them each a menu and walking away. "What do you recommend?" Adam asked, as Jem pointed to an entree. "This one. It's bow-tie pasta with mushrooms and chicken," she answered. "Mmm, I think I'm going to have that," he said, as the waiter walked over to their table. "Hi there, my name is Keith," he greeted, setting water glasses down on the table. "Would you like anything to drink besides water?" he asked. "Yeah. Could I have a glass of red wine?" Jem asked, and then winced when she felt Trish kick her shin. "Actually, I think water will be fine," she decided. "Have you decided what you want to eat?" Keith asked. "Yes, I'd say so. What about you guys?" Chris asked, as they all nodded and with that, they ordered their food.  
  
:: San Diego, CA, House Show ::  
  
"It'll be our pleasure to kick both of your asses!" Trish exclaimed into the microphone, as she and Jem began punching Victoria and Gail. Jem ran to clothesline Victoria, but ended up being thrown out of the ring. The two women fought on the outside as Trish and Gail wrestled in the ring. "Throw me into the steps," Jem whispered, as Victoria obeyed. She screamed something foul and then threw Jem right into the steel steps. She squatted down and grabbed a trash can lid and a kendo stick from underneath the ring. She picked up the lid, but out of nowhere, Trish jumped off the ring apron onto her. Gail got out of the ring as well and the four women battled on the outside. Jem picked up the kendo stick as she tossed Victoria into the ring. She hit her competitor in the abdomen and then smack dab on the head. She rolled her up for the pin and got the three count. The crowd cheered loudly as she got on the turnbuckle and posed. She jumped to the outside and joined Trish in slapping the fans' hands and then the two walked backstage.  
"Are you okay?" Jem asked, when Lisa-Marie entered the locker room. "Of course. You barely hit me," she answered smiling, as Jem put her hands on her hips. "I'll have to hit you hard next time," she joked, unlacing her wrestling boots. She took them off and set them in her bag when she noticed a little white envelope with her name on it. "Do you know who this is from?" she asked, as Lisa-Marie shook her head. "No. Ask Trish," she answered. "I would, but she's in the shower," Jem said, as she began opening the small envelope. She took out the card and smiled when she read it. "It's from a secret admirer," she said, as Lisa-Marie ran over to her. "Let me see!" she exclaimed curiously. "We've been out to eat more than once before and every time I see you near me, I smile. I always just want to bring my hands up to your face and caress softly. I think you know how I feel because I don't really hide my feelings when I'm around you, but in case you don't know, I'll be known as your secret admirer," Jem read, handing it to her friend. "Who do you think it is?" Lisa-Marie asked intrigued. "Jeff," Jem answered, smiling dreamily. "Really?" Lisa-Marie asked. "Well yeah. He and I have gone out on more than one date and he and I don't hide the fact that we have feelings for each other," Jem answered. "I'm so happy for you. Are you going to tell him you know it's him?" Lisa- Marie asked excitedly. "Yes, but not yet. I'll wait for more cards," Jem said, as Trish walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her. She noticed the two of them looking at her and she stopped. "What?" she asked. "Guess who sent me a card saying they were my secret admirer?"Jem asked, jumping up and down. "I don't know. Tell me," Trish answered. "Jeff!" Jem screamed, as Trish plugged her ears with her fingers. "If it says secret admirer, isn't it supposed to be secret?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Well yeah, but it's just obvious it's Jeff," Jem answered, setting the card back in the envelope. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to go see my favorite blue-haired man," she said happily, as she ran into the bathroom. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
"Hey Jeff," Jem greeted, meeting up with him as he appeared from the curtain. "Hey Sweetie. What's up?" he asked, wiping some paint off of his cheek. "Oh nothing," she said, trying to hide the fact that she knew he had written the card. He smiled at the expression on her face and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hiding something?" he asked. She closed her eyes feeling his body heat on her. It took everything inside her not to burst and blurt out about the card. "No, not hiding anything," she answered. "Whatever you say," he said, brushing his hand against her hair. She looked up at his face and practically melted. "Well I'll let you get changed," she said, beginning to walk away. "Don't want to come with me?" he asked, pulling her back to him. She giggled and hit his arm softly. "I would, but I'm going to go catch up with Trish before she leaves for the hotel," Jem said. He shrugged and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you Monday then," he told her, as she nodded. "Bye," she said, skipping away.  
"Trish!" Jem exclaimed, running out to the parking lot. "What? Are you okay?" her friend asked quickly. "Yeah, I was just trying to catch up to you," Jem answered, out of breath. "Oh. What do you need?" Trish asked, placing her suitcase into the trunk of the green rental car. "Don't go to the hotel. I've got a better place to stay," Jem answered. "Where?" Trish asked curiously, as Jem smiled. "You'll see when you get there," she said. "Well okay, but can Chris come because he and I were going to drive to the hotel together," Trish replied, as Jem nodded. "Of course he can," she said, as she placed her own suitcase in the trunk. "I wish he'd hurry up. I bet he's fixing his hair or something," Trish said, chuckling. Jem noticed her friend's smile and she cocked her head to the side. "Do you like Chris?" she asked, as Trish gave her a weird look. "Are you crazy? He and I are just friends," she answered. "Just wondering," Jem said, smiling to herself. Trish narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when Chris approached them from behind. "Hey girls," he said, as they both turned around. "Hey. Jem is going to come with us, is that alright?" Trish asked, as he nodded. "Yeah and we aren't going to the hotel," Jem answered. "Well then where are we going?" he asked confused. "You'll see," she answered, as she eyed the keys in his pocket. "Give me those," she said. "Ask politely, sheesh," he said, as she laughed. "Please?" she asked, as he took them out. He extended his hand out and just as she was about to grab them, he took his hand away. "Chris!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Oh God, he always does this. It's going to take forever," Trish said, getting in the car. "I don't always do it," he said, watching her sit down. "Ha!" Jem squealed, grabbing the keys from him. "No fair. I was distracted," he said, as she shrugged. "Too bad," she taunted, as she walked toward the drivers seat and got in. He sighed and put his suitcase into the trunk. "I'll get you back," he promised, getting into the backseat. "You wish," she said, turning on the car.  
"Just tell us where we are going. It's already been thirty minutes," Trish complained restlessly, toying with her hair. "And we've only got ten more minutes to go. Wait and deal with it," Jem said, making Chris laugh. "You are a trip," he said, as she nodded. "I know. I'm so funny, I can't help it," she replied, stopping at a red light. She yawned quietly and looked up in the mirror, meeting Chris's eyes. He smiled at her and she quickly brought her eyes to the street in front of her. The light turned green and she sped off until finally she turned into an expensive housing community. "What are all these houses?" Trish asked. "Um...people just happen to live in them," Jem answered, hearing a quick snort from Chris. "Shut up," Trish hissed, as he widened his eyes. He made a cat noise which prompted her to throw her water bottle over her head at him. "You abuser," he said, as Jem parked the car. "Here we are!" she exclaimed, jumping out. The other two opened their doors and looked at the house in front of them. "What are we doing here?" they both asked in unison. "Silly people, I live here," Jem said, grabbing her bag out of the trunk. "But...Las Vegas?" Trish managed to ask. "I go back and forth. I have a house here and a house there," Jem explained. "How fun," Trish said, her eyes barely able to stay open. "Come on in. It's obvious you need some sleep," Jem said, as Chris took out his bag and Trish's bag. "I'll take it in for you," he told her, as she gave him a lazy smile. Jem watched the two of them smile at each other and she couldn't help but feel a weird feeling. Was something going on between them that she didn't know about? It usually wouldn't matter, but let's be honest, she wanted to know what was happening with EVERYONE. She shook it off deciding to ask about it tomorrow. She led them up to the house and she opened it, watching their awed faces. "I think I saw this house in a dream once," Trish said, as Jem laughed. "You definitely need sleep. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping," she said, pressing a small red button. "What's that?" Chris asked. "Elevator," she answered simply, as if he should know. "Wow," he responded. She opened the elevator door and rolled their luggage in. They traveled on up and once they reached level 3 which was the third story, she opened the door and they walked out. "I sleep here," she said, pointing to a room down at the end of the hall. "You can sleep there," she told Trish, pointing to the room next to her own. "And me?" Chris asked immaturely. Jem chuckled and pointed to the room in front of them. "Here," she said, as he walked into the room. "Unless you want to be in Trish's room with her," she mumbled under her breath to which both Trish and Chris looked up at her with confused looks. "What did you say?" the blonde haired woman asked. "Nothing," Jem lied, giving out a fake smile. She walked quickly to her room and shut the door behind her.  
The next morning, Jem woke up and lazily got out of bed. She looked at the clock and groaned when she noticed it read six o'clock. Even on her day off, she still was accustomed to waking up early. She walked out of her room and opened the door to where Trish was sleeping. "You awake?" she whispered, as she walked over to the bed. When she noticed Trish wasn't there, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Trish?" she asked, looking around the room and walking into the bathroom. When she didn't find her friend in there, she exited the room and headed to where Chris was. She opened the door slowly and chuckled to herself when she saw Trish laying next to Chris on the floor. They were obviously both deep in sleep and hadn't budged a bit when she opened the door. Now she really believed something was going on between the two of them. She quietly shut the door and walked downstairs prepared to make breakfast.  
"Something's cooking!" Trish exclaimed, as she walked down the stairs. "Ya think?" Jem asked, flipping some bacon. "She's mean in the morning," Chris commented. "No I'm not. I've just been waiting for you two lovers for nearly an hour," Jem said defensively, as Trish laughed. "Lovers?" she asked. "Well I saw you two looking pretty cozy," Jem answered. "Oh, she caught us," Chris said jokingly to Trish. "Yep. Aw man and I thought we were keeping it secret this whole time," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Well anyway, I made some breakfast. So eat up," Jem said cheerily. "Great, thanks," Chris said, taking a plate. "And after we all eat, I thought it would be fun to go jetskiing and tubing in the water," Jem suggested. "I'm definitely in for that," Chris said, as Trish nodded. "Me too," she added, as she sat down to eat. "Great, let me just go call Jeff and see if he wants to go," Jem said, grabbing the phone.  
"Okay, you two ready?" Jem asked, walking outside. "Yeah, where's Jeff?" Trish asked back, pulling on a life jacket. "He said he'd be here in an hour, but I thought we could still go out for like thirty minutes," Jem answered. "Sounds good to me. It's time for the ocean to meet the King of the World," Chris said, slipping into his character. Trish rolled her eyes at him and then looked back at Jem. "It's cool that your house is on the bay," she commented. "Yeah, it's convenient," Jem said, as Chris handed her a life jacket. She put it on and walked over to a gold jetskii. "This is mine and the one over there is yours," she informed, pointing to a blue and white one. "Are you okay with sharing one Chris?" Jem asked, as he nodded. "Yeah, who am I sharing with?" he asked back. "Me, of course!" Trish exclaimed, grabbing his arm. He laughed with her and ran over to the jetskii. "Here," Jem said, tossing them the key. "I get to drive first!" Trish called, putting in the key. Jem shook her head at the two of them and started her own jetskii. She raced out into the water after her two friends. She finally caught up to them and stuck out her tongue at the fact that she was faster than them. Suddenly, she saw Trish fly into the water and she stopped to go see if she was okay. "Chris, you pushed me off!" she screamed, as the blonde-haired man threw back his head and laughed. "As funny as that is, you two need to be careful," Jem said, honestly concerned. "Okay, I won't do it again," he replied truthfully, as he helped Trish back on. She glared at him and then drove on off.  
"Jeff, I'm so happy you found the house," Jem said, as she opened the front door for him. "Yeah, me too. Great house," he replied, walking in and looking around. "Thanks," she said. "Did you go swimming?" he asked, as she giggled. "No. We just went out for awhile," she answered, leading him outside. "Hey Jeff," Chris said, when he saw him. "Hey. What's up?" Jeff asked. "Chris threw me in the water!" Trish complained. "It was one time and it's not like she's not dead," Chris said, rolling his eyes. Trish slapped his arm and walked onto the ski boat. "Chris and I will let you and Jeff go on the tube first," she said, pulling on some sun glasses. "How cool. You have a double tube?" Jeff asked, referring to the two tubes that were connected to each other. "Yep and you and I are going first," Jem said, giving him a loving smile. He returned the smile and took off his shirt which made Jem go weak. "Wow," she mouthed to Trish, who laughed at her friend's reaction. She walked onto the boat and watched as the two men picked up the tubes and connected them to the back of the boat. "Those are some fine men," Trish said, as Jem agreed. "Okie dokie girls. Time to get the party started," Chris said, as he and Jeff got on the boat with them.  
When they finally got far enough out into the ocean, Jeff and Jem jumped into the tubes and Chris started driving the boat. He went rapidly over the waves causing them to fly up in the air while they were still in the tubes. "Oh my God, we got some air on that one," she said, wiping the salt from her eyes. "That was incredible," Jeff said, as they hit another wave.  
  
:: Staples Center, RAW is WAR ::  
  
"I got another one!" Jem exclaimed, startling everyone in the Divas' locker room. "What does it say?" Torrie asked, walking over to her. "It's a secret," Jem answered, holding the card up to her heart. She jumped up and down until the locker room door opened. "Trish, Jem, Stacy, you're on in five," the stagehand informed them. Jem nodded her head and put the card in her bag. "Let's go girls," she said, grabbing Trish's hand. The three women walked down the hall until they reached the curtain. "So how exactly does the end of the match end?" Stacy asked. "Lisa-Marie does her finisher on you while Trish and I are beating Gail and Nora on the outside," Jem explained, as their three opponents approached them. "Time to kick some ass," Lisa-Marie said, flexing her arms. "Time to kick some ass," Trish mocked her friend. Nora was about to say something, but was cut short because of her music playing. She shrugged and then walked out.  
"Oh my God, The Widows Peak!" J.R. yelled, watching Victoria do the move on Stacy. "She's out of it, but I wonder if Trish and Jem notice," King said, but the question was answered when Victoria got the three-count and Trish and Jem crawled into the ring with confused looks on their faces. "What happened?" they both asked the ref, who explained to them what Victoria had done. They tried to revive Stacy and when they finally did, they all walked backstage. "Someone threw ice at me," Nora said, with an annoyed look on her face. "Some people are so stupid," Jem replied, as Stacy groaned. "My neck hurts," she said, as all of the women gave her concerned looks. "Want me to walk with you to the trainer's room?" Jem asked. "Yeah, thanks," Stacy answered, as the two began walking in a separate direction.  
While Stacy was in the room, Jem patiently waited outside thinking about the card. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. "What are you so happy about?" a voice asked. She opened her eyes knowing exactly who it was. "Oh nothing," she answered, as Jeff cocked his head to the side. "Are you hurt?" he asked, as she shook her head. "Nope. Stacy is in there and I'm just waiting out here for her," she answered. "Is she okay?" Jeff asked, as Jem shrugged. "I have no idea, but I think she'll be okay," she answered. "That's good. I wanted to thank you for inviting me yesterday. I had a lot of fun," he said, changing the subject. "Well I'm glad and anyway, there is no one else I would have rather invited," she said, as he chuckled. "And there is no one else I'd rather be with than you," he replied, making her heart jump. She noticed him leaning in and didn't hesitate with the kiss. It was short, but sweet and she couldn't help but lick her lips. "Done!" Stacy exclaimed, interrupting them. "What did he say?" Jem asked quickly, trying to hide what they had just done. "I'm fine," she answered, as she waved to Jeff. "How ya doing?" she asked, as he nodded. "Excellent,"he answered, flashing Jem a smile. "I've got to go, but I'll see you both later," he said, winking. He walked away leaving Jem staring into space dreamily.  
  
:: Sheraton Hotel ::  
  
"You would never believe what happened to me!" Jem screamed, running into her room. Trish walked in as well and set her suitcase down. "I've been waiting forever. What is it that you did?" she asked. "Jeff and I...well, we kissed!" Jem exclaimed, jumping on the bed. Trish's mouth dropped as she shook her head. "Oh no. That can't be true," she said. "Well of course it is. Why would I lie?" Jem asked, doing a dance. "Honey, Jeff's got...What is going on?" she asked out loud. "What are you even saying? Aren't you happy?" Jem asked, as Trish put on a half smile. "Umm...yeah. Of course," she lied, hugging her best friend. There was something Jem didn't know about Jeff and she didn't want to be the one to have to tell her, but she knew she was probably going to be the one to end up doing it. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
::Smackdown, Fresno California::  
  
"Vince wants to put us in a love storyline," Jem said, as she and Trish pulled up into the parking lot of the arena. "Us together?" Trish asked, as Jem gagged. "No!" she exclaimed. "He wants us to be in a storyline with Chris and some new guy," she explained, as Trish raised her eyebrows. "I wonder who's going to be paired with who," she said, as Jem shrugged. "I just wish I had a love storyline with Jeff," she said, getting out of the car. "You wish you had a real life storyline with Jeff," Trish replied, as Jem giggled. "You know it," she said, grabbing her bag. The two shared more laughs until they finally got into the arena.  
When they got to their locker room, Stacy ran up to them and hugged Jem. "You got another one!" the tall blonde exclaimed, handing Jem the little pink card. "Woohoo!" she exclaimed, doing the moonwalk. Trish and Stacy both laughed, watching their friend. "Did you see who sent it?" Jem asked, as Stacy sadly shook her head. "No. I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go read it," Jem said excitedly, as she skipped into the bathroom. Trish chuckled and then looked at her watch. "Hey I'll be back in a second, okay?" she asked. "Yeah sure," Stacy answered, as Trish left the locker room. She walked down the hallway looking for one person in particular and she sighed when she saw him. "Jeff," she said, as he turned to look at her. "Hey. Where's Jem?" he asked, looking behind her. "Why?" she asked. "Well you usually are always with her so I figured she'd be with you," he answered, as she crossed her arms. "What are you doing with her Jeff?" she asked concerned. "Nothing," he said defensively, as she gave him a look. "I know it's you writing her all those stupid little cards," she accused him. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "The notes," she said, as he threw his arms up. "I don't know what you are talking about. Honestly," he replied truthfully, as her mouth dropped. "It's...not...you?" she asked slowly, as he shook his head. "No way," he said. "Oh God, she thinks it's you," Trish said. "Well what do you want me to do?" he asked, confused at the whole situation. "I don't know. I'm sorry I even asked you. I'll see you later," she said, walking away. She raked a hand through her hair as she walked back to the locker room. "Who could it be?" she asked herself.  
  
:: Meeting ::  
  
"Hey Vince," Trish greeted, walking into the meeting room with Jem by her side. "Hey girls. Right on time," he said pleased. They both smiled and sat down. "Stephanie was trying to think of a storyline to put you both in that's a little more interesting than what you are in right now and she came up with a storyline involving Chris and a new wrestler we signed named Tyson," he informed them. "Great. When do we get to meet him?" Trish asked excitedly. "Later today, but the storyline won't start until the RAW after Unforgiven," he said. "And who is going to be with who?" Jem asked. "Well we haven't decided yet, but we think Tyson with Trish and you with Chris," Vince answered. "Oh," Trish said, trying to hide her disappointment. "Well that's all for today. Do you have matches tonight?" he asked, as they both shook their heads. "Okay, well I'll have someone let you know when Tyson arrives," he said, as they stood up. "Okay cool. We'll talk to you later," Trish said, opening the door. They walked out and once the door was shut, Trish groaned. "I want to be with Chris," she hissed, as Jem widened her eyes. "Wow," she said, as Trish shrugged. "Well, what can I say?" she asked. "Do you want to play kissy kissy with Chrissy?" Jem asked laughing. "Shut up!" Trish exclaimed jokingly, as she threw the water bottle at Jem. "Violence alert! Violence alert!" Jem yelled, making everyone look at them. They both started laughing as they stumbled away.  
  
:: Hotel Room ::  
  
"I can't believe the guy never showed up," Trish said, as she applied lip liner to her full lips. "He didn't just not show up. His plane was delayed," Jem replied, putting on her silk pajamas. "Whatever, it's all the same," Trish said, as she pulled on a peach colored shall. "So where are you off to?" Jem asked curiously. "Chris and I are going to go eat. I'm so hungry," Trish answered. "You're always hungry...fat ass," Jem said, as Trish burst into laughter. "Wooh, I love you," she said, kissing Jem's cheek. "Okay I'm never going to call you anything mean again," Jem replied, wiping her cheek. Trish smiled wide and jumped when there was a knock at the door. "That would be Chris," she said, walking to the door. She opened it and hugged him. "How are ya?" she asked. "Hungry," he answered, as she giggled. "Don't say that any louder. Jem will call you a fat ass," she said, as Jem giggled in the back. Chris walked into the room and waved hi to the other blonde haired woman. She smiled as she sat cross legged on the bed. "You two have fun, but I want her back by eleven," she said, as Trish snorted. "Sweetie, you'll be asleep by then," she replied, as Jem got underneath the covers. "You damn right I will," she agreed, burying her head in her pillow. Trish looked at her and then at Chris. "Ready?" she asked anxiously. "Yep," he answered, walking with her to the door. "Goodnight!" he called, as they both then walked out.  
The next day, Trish and Jem drove to the airport for a press conference for the Royal Rumble which would be held in Madison Square Garden. They reached their gate and met up with Chris, Paul, Adam, Torrie and Stacy. Once they got on the airplane, Trish slumped in her chair and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired," she complained, yawning. "Were you and Chris doing the dirty dirty?" Jem asked, laughing to herself. "We aren't together," Trish answered. "Right, my bad," Jem said sarcastically. "Why does it bother you anyway?" Trish asked. "It doesn't bother me. I just think it's cute," Jem answered, as Trish smiled. "You like Chris, don't you?" she asked, turning the tables on Jem. "Oh God, go to sleep," Jem said, turning her head to look at the window. "Alrighty," Trish replied, closing her eyes and soon enough, she was fast asleep.  
  
::Press Conference::  
  
Trish and Jem got out of the limo and waved to all of the fans who were outside. The security guards escorted them into the building and told them what to do. They listened as he spoke and then walked into a small room where all the other wrestlers were. Once they saw Stacy, they walked over to her. "Hey!" Jem exclaimed, running over to her. "Hey ladies, what up?" Stacy asked. "Not much. Where did Torrie go?" Jem asked, as Stacy pointed over in another direction. They looked toward where she was pointing and saw that Torrie was talking to Paul and Stephanie. "Oh I see," Trish said smiling. "Well hello there foxy ladies," Chris greeted, joining in their group. He looked them all up and down and smiled approvingly. "Very nice," he said. "Wow. Chris thinks we look nice in business suits," Jem said, as he cocked his head to the side. "What? I'm not that shallow. I don't just want to see women in short shorts and short tops," he replied, as all three of them muttered "yeah right." He smiled slyly and then patted Trish's women's title. "Now that is nice," he said, as she laughed. "Yeah I know. You wish you had a belt," she said, sticking out her tongue. He was about to shoot something back at her when Vince came into the room. "Let's start," he said, motioning them to follow him.  
"And now it's time for questions," Vince said, as all the reporters and fans rose their hands. He pointed to a black-haired woman and she stood up. "This is a question for Stephanie. Are you going to be participating in the Royal Rumble?" she asked. "Well not in the royal rumble match, but I am planning to play some part in the pay per view. Probably to ruin my ex- husband's chance of winning his match," Stephanie answered, glaring at Paul. The crowd laughed at her response and Vince called on another person. "Jem...You've been in the company for about two months and you are already one of the most popular divas. How does it feel to achieve that fan reaction in such a small time?" the man asked. "Well the whole experience of actually being in the WWE is something I can't even explain, but when I go out to the ring and the crowd just erupts, it's amazing. I love to see the clever signs that the fans hold up and their faces. It's just so great. I couldn't be happier," Jem answered, as the man smiled at her response. He sat down and Vince called on another person until the conference was over.  
  
::Saturday, House Show in Des Moines, Iowa::  
  
"What did Vince tell you?" Jem asked, when Trish walked into the locker room. "He said they are totally scrapping out the original idea of you and me in a love storyline. Like there will be a love part to it, but I'm turning heel," she answered. "That sucks. You and I wont be partners anymore," Jem said, pouting. "But look at it this way. We will still be in a storyline together except this time we will be fighting with each other," Trish replied. "Yeah I guess. Am I still going to be put with Chris?" Jem asked. "Yep and apparently we are going to meet the new guy today," Trish answered, grabbing her elbow pads. "Oh cool. I'm looking forward to it," Jem said, as she picked out her attire. "I want some new clothes. I'm kind of sick of what I've been wearing," she said. "You're tired of it after only two months?" Trish asked. "Yeah. I think I'm going to try out something new tonight and I'll see if I like it better," Jem said, as she sighed. "Are you alright?" Trish asked, noticing her friend's face. "I don't know. I'm a little confused actually," Jem answered, sitting down. "About what? You're attire?" Trish asked, as Jem laughed. "No...About Jeff," she answered. "Why?" Trish asked. "I've never kissed anyone before until the other day. Jeff and I kissed," Jem said smiling. "Jeff was your first kiss?" Trish asked. "Yeah, but I don't get him. One minute I honestly think he's interested in me and the next minute, I just don't think he is," Jem complained. "Your first kiss was with Jeff...I can't believe this," Trish said annoyed. "Why not?" Jem asked. "I didn't want to tell you because I wanted him to tell you himself, but obviously he's not going to admit it to you. I don't know what he's trying to do with you, but it's wrong because he's already got a girlfriend," Trish answered, as Jem frowned. "What? That's not true," she said, shaking her head. "Jem, it is true," Trish replied. "But...but the notes and our kiss!" Jem exclaimed, as Trish grabbed her hand. "Honey, it's not him writing the notes," she said, as Jem gave her a confused look. "But I was sure it was him," she said. "It's not. I asked him the other day about it and he denied even knowing about the notes," Trish replied, as Jem closed her eyes. She felt tears coming and she let them fall. "I thought he liked me," she said, burying her face in her lap. Trish sighed as she watched her. "I'm so sorry," she said, caressing her friend's hair. "I just don't get it," Jem replied, hardly audible. "Well you can talk—But Trish was interrupted by a knock at the door. She got up and opened it to see none other than Chris. "Bad time to come and talk," she said, as he looked in the locker room. "Jem, what is wrong?" he asked, ignoring Trish's comment. He rushed over to her side concerned for her. "I...I thought he liked me, but he lied the whole time," Jem cried, as Chris looked at Trish. "What is she talking about?" he mouthed to her. "She thought Jeff liked her in a romantic way because they kissed , but now she knows he has a girlfriend and she's freaking out about it," she explained. "Aww Jem," he said, rubbing her back. She sniffled a little and then hugged Chris. She needed someone to hold on to. "It'll be okay," he whispered. She wiped her tears with his shirt and broke away from him. "I guess I can get over it, but I like him a lot," she said, as Trish walked over to her. "But you don't love him Jem. It'll be easier to get over him then you think," she reassured her. "I hope," Jem said, sobbing. "Chris, I think you should leave us alone so we can talk," Trish told him, as he nodded. "Okay, but if you need anything, just come and get me," he said, getting up. He hugged the two of them and then walked out. "Do you want to talk to Jeff?" Trish asked, as Jem shook her head quickly. "No. Definitely not," she answered, crossing her arms angrily. "Okay, but eventually you will need to confront him," Trish said. "I know, but that time is not right now," Jem replied, matter of factly. "Alright, I respect that," Trish said. "I only have one question. If the notes were not written by Jeff, then who were they written by?" Jem asked, as Trish shrugged. "We will soon find out I guess," she answered. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
After the house show was done, Jem and Trish signed autographs and got into the car prepared to drive to their next location which was Cedar Rapids, Iowa. Jem was still upset, but not to the point of crying. She looked out the window and frowned. Jeff hadn't technically lied to her about his girlfriend because he had never mentioned her, but she still felt it was something he should have told her. When they had shared that kiss, she honestly thought something big and romantic was going to come out of it, but it all got shot down by the truth. "You okay?" Trish asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Yeah, of course," Jem answered, keeping her face toward the window. Trish sighed, but decided she should try and get her friend to brighten up. "So we get to meet the new guy when we get to the hotel," she said cheerily. "I'm not in the mood. You go by yourself," Jem replied. "Aww come on. It's not the same without you," Trish said, as Jem rolled her eyes. "You and Chris keep going off on your own so obviously it doesn't matter whether I'm with you or not," she shot back. "Well we ask you to go with us, but you always refuse," Trish said. "Look, just leave me alone, okay? I don't want to get in an argument," Jem said, as Trish nodded. "Fine, I agree," she replied, drifting her eyes back to the road. This was going to be a long two hours.  
When they finally got to the hotel, Trish made her way into the lobby excitedly. "You're really looking forward to this meeting, aren't you?" Jem asked, dragging her heavy suitcase. "Well you know me...I like to meet new people," Trish answered, walking to the concierge desk. "Hi," she greeted. "Hello ma'am. May I help you?" the woman asked. "Yes, my name is Trish Stratus. I'm staying the night here," she answered, as the woman nodded as she typed on her computer. "Yes it shows here you are in room 625," she informed her, handing her a key. "Thanks," Trish said politely. She walked away from the desk and toward the elevator where Jem had already been waiting. "Here's the key since I know you like opening the door so much," she said, as Jem smiled. "Wow, you smiled!" Trish exclaimed, walking into the elevator. Jem followed her in and waited until they reached the sixth floor. Once they arrived, they walked out and made their way to the room. Jem inserted the key and then opened the door. "Okay lets get settled quickly and then go downstairs. Vince said we were supposed to meet the guy at ten and it is almost ten," Trish said, rolling her bag into the room. "When we get there, please don't say "hi guy," when you see him. His name is Tyson," Jem replied, smirking. "That's it! I couldn't remember what his name was," Trish said, slapping her head. "I noticed," Jem replied, flipping open her suitcase. She threw a pair of pajama pants on the bed and looked at Trish. "Okay, I'm ready to go downstairs," she said. "Oh so you are coming?" Trish asked, as Jem raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, I guess," she answered. "Good. Let's go," Trish said, walking out the door with Jem quickly following.  
They walked down to the lobby and Jem chuckled when Trish stopped to fix her hair in the mirror. "Trying to impress someone?" she asked. "Well he and I are supposed to be love interests, so I have to make him at least want to do the storyline with me," Trish answered, busily applying lipstick. "Trish, anyone would want to be in a love storyline with you," Jem said, not even noticing that she herself was fixing her hair. "I hope I like this guy. I mean I've been put with a lot of people I don't really see myself with. The only solid storyline I had was with Jeff," Trish replied, regretting her comment instantly. She noticed the frown on Jem's face and made an apologetic face. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want me to mention him," she said. "Well, I'm going to have to get over the situation..and him," Jem replied, as Trish nodded. "And then find whoever is sending you those notes," she said laughing. "Oh my God, I so want to know who is sending those!" Jem exclaimed, laughing as well. "We'll find out who it is, but for now we have to go meet...what's his name?" Trish asked, as Jem gave her a look. "Tyson," a voice suddenly said. They both turned to look at a young, extremely tall man who was bald and had tattoos everywhere. "Hi," Trish said, a little intimidated. "You must be Trish," he said, as she nodded. He looked at Jem and smiled. "And you must be Jem," he said. "That I am. How are you?" she asked, extending out her hand. "I'm good. Sorry about the other day. The plane got delayed and I couldn't come," he apologized. "It's fine," Trish replied, giving him a huge smile. Jem noticed the way her friend was acting and stepped back from the two of them. "You know, I'm a little tired so I think I'm going to go to bed," she lied, 'causing Trish to give her a suspicious look. "Oh, well okay. I guess I'll talk to you later," Tyson told her, as she nodded. "Yep definitely. You two have fun talking and I'll see you tomorrow," she said, as Trish's mouth dropped open. "Jem..wait," she said. "Bye," Jem squealed, walking into the elevator. The doors shut and she couldn't help but laugh. "That was fun," she said to herself, as she pressed the button for floor six.  
An hour later, Jem was sitting upright in the bed watching television. She couldn't sleep because of all the sadness she was feeling. Getting over Jeff was harder than she had thought and she still hadn't even confronted him about it. She was so scared to talk to him, but she knew he'd realize that she was avoiding him. She rested her head against the pillow and sighed. "Back!" Trish suddenly yelled, coming through the door. Jem shook her head and looked at the woman. "You're really loud even at eleven o'clock at night," she said, as Trish snorted. "Deal with it," she joked, walking into the bathroom to wash her makeup off. "How did it go? Did you guys get along?" Jem asked. "It went great. He's wonderful," Trish said from inside the bathroom. "So you're happy that you two will be together a lot?" Jem asked. "Yep, he's not so bad after all," Trish answered, as she turned on the water. Figuring she wouldn't hear her because of the running water, Jem turned off the television and went to sleep.  
"Get up!" Trish yelled, throwing a pillow at Jem. "Why?" she asked groggily, moving around in the bed. "It's eight o'clock. You and I are usually up by six," Trish answered. "I can't even open my eyes. I think I cried to much," Jem said, rubbing her eyelids. "I wouldn't be surprised," Trish replied sympathetically, as she sat on the bed with Jem. "I thought he liked me like I do him," she said, as Trish sighed. "Don't think about it anymore," she replied. "I'll try not to and besides, I didn't come to the WWE to find love. I came for the wrestling," Jem said, sitting up. Trish smiled at her and got off the bed. "Okay, get ready and meet me downstairs for breakfast," she said, walking toward the door. "Alright," Jem replied, closing her eyes and laying back. "Jem!" Trish yelled, noticing her friend falling asleep. "Leave me alone," Jem groaned, as she put one of the pillows on top of her head. Trish rolled her eyes and walked to Jem's suitcase. "I'll get your clothes out to make it easier for you," she said, unzipping the bag. She flipped it open and watched as a picture drifted slowly to the ground. She picked it up and looked at the brown haired woman in the picture. "Who is this?" Trish asked, holding it up. Jem tiredly lifted her head to look at it and yawned. "My mother," she answered. "Really? She doesn't look a thing like you," Trish said, staring closely at the picture. "She shouldn't look like me because I'm adopted," Jem replied, finally getting out of bed. She grabbed the picture out of Trish's hand and placed it back in the suitcase. "Seriously? You were adopted? How awesome," Trish said, as Jem shrugged. "I guess," she said, taking some clothes out of the bag. "Well do you know anything about your biological family?" Trish asked curiously. "Nope. My mom has only told me that my biological mother lives in Canada," Jem said, as Trish's mouth dropped open. "I'm from Canada!" she exclaimed excitedly. "We all know where you are from. You love your country," Jem said laughing. "Of course I do, but I'm from Toronto. Do you know what part of Canada she lives in?" Trish asked, extremely interested in the story. "Toronto exactly," Jem answered smiling, walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. "How awesome. Do you have brothers or sisters?" Trish asked. "I already told you all I know," Jem answered, shutting the door to the bathroom. "Okay, but I honestly think you should find out more. It sounds really cool," Trish said, sitting on the bed, waiting 'till Jem got out.  
When they finally got downstairs, they weren't the least bit surprised to see Chris and Jay eating breakfast at the small café. They walked over to their table and sat down in the two empty seats. "Please, sit down," Chris said sarcastically, as Jay smiled at them. "What are you two doing down here?" he asked. "Well Jem over here thought it would be really cool to sleep longer than was needed," Trish said. "It was too needed. You came into the room late last night," Jem replied, as the waiter walked over to the table. "Joining them?" he asked, as they nodded. "What would you like?" he asked. "Water is fine and just some oatmeal please," Trish ordered. "And I'd just like some yogurt," Jem said, as the waiter nodded. "Be back in a second," he said, walking away. "Just yogurt?" Chris asked, as Jem nodded. "The breakfast of champions," Jay said in a very low voice. The two girls laughed at his impression and smiled when their breakfast was set down in front of them. "Fast service," Jem commented. "Well do you see anyone else in this place?" Chris asked, prompting the two women to look around. Trish was about to shake her head when she saw Tyson at a table behind them by himself. She couldn't really tell if he enjoyed being alone or if he was lonely. "Trish, you okay?" Jay asked, noticing the sadness on her face. "Yeah, fine," she answered, grabbing her spoon to begin eating. Jem noticed the look on her face as well and turned around to see what she had been looking at. Once she saw who it was, she raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Oh, I see," she said. "See what?" Trish asked. "Tyson. Sitting all by his lonesome self. Why don't you go say hi and sit down with him?" Jem asked, nudging her friend playfully. "Shut up," Trish said, as Chris smirked. "Does Trishy-Wishy have the hots for the new guy?" he asked, as he and Jay began making kissing noises. Jem laughed at the two of them and patted Trish's back. "It's okay, but I just don't understand what you see in him. I mean you don't know him, so you must have the hots for him just by his looks and personally, I'm not feeling him," she said, shaking her head. Chris cocked his head to the side and gave Jem a curious smile. "And what is your type?" he asked, as she snorted. "Oh wouldn't you like to know," she answered seductively, licking the yogurt off her spoon.  
When they got to the arena, they walked into the locker room and began the same routine; grabbing their attire, pulling it on and going over what they would be doing in the show. "The storyline might actually not turn out to be that bad you know," Jem said, looking down at a piece of paper Vince had left in the locker room. It explained how the whole storyline would go. Jericho and Trish would get together, but Trish would find out he was doing it as a bet. Then they would hook up again, but this time she would betray him causing Jem to get upset with her. Trish would ask her if she was on her side to which Jem would keep replying yes to, but ultimately she would end up with Chris. "Well after reading it, it doesn't seem that bad," Trish replied truthfully, as Jem giggled. "Yeah 'cause now since you're all into Tyson," she said. "You don't even know if I am. You are just assuming things," Trish replied, as Jem put her hands on her hips and gave her a look. "Okay maybe he's okay, but nothing is going to happen. I don't believe in off-screen affairs," Trish said, as Jem blew out a breath. "Yeah that's would I should start believing," she said, as Trish laughed. "See you're getting over it. I'm happy to see you aren't just bawling," she said. "Well that's not the way to live and anyway, I still have to find the secret admirer. That is going to be my main focus right now," Jem replied, as Trish chuckled. "Good luck," she said, as Jem nodded. "Yeah I'm probably going to need it because I have absolutely no idea who it could be," she replied.  
When the house show ended, they were back on the road driving to the airport. Their next stop would be Lansing, Michigan which is where RAW was going to take place the next day. They arrived at the airport and ran straight into Matt and Amy. "Hey you two," Trish greeted. "Hey, what's up?" Amy asked, hugging the two women. "Not much here. We got here just in time for the flight," Trish answered. "You sure did. You two are always together," Matt commented, as Jem smiled. She wrapped an arm around Trish's neck and the two gave out big smiles. "Just like sisters," she said, as Amy and Matt chuckled. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

::Raw is War ::

Trish and Jem entered the huge arena and surprisingly walked straight into Vince. "Hey ladies," he greeted. "Hey. How are you?" Trish asked politely. "I'm great especially since you two are the exact people I want to talk to," he answered, as they waited to hear what he had to say. "We had originally planned to have your storyline with Tyson and Chris to start after Unforgiven, but we have changed our minds and decided to start it tonight. You already know Tyson and Chris will start their feud tonight, but you Trish will have a match tonight against Lisa-Marie and in the match Stevie tries to make you lose the title and that will make Chris come running out to help you," he explained. "Will Jem be out there with me?" Trish asked, as he nodded. "Yes, but Stevie will throw the title belt into the ring and the referee will think that it was Jem and he'll throw her out," Vince answered. "How exciting," Jem said smiling. "Yes it is and then on Smackdown you will confront Chris, but you won't find him. The at Unforgiven in your title match he will help you win," Vince said, as the two girls nodded. "Sounds great. I know I can speak for Jem as well as myself when we say we are really looking forward to the storyline," Trish commented, as he smiled. "Great to hear. Chris and Tyson are looking forward to it as well. I can't wait to see the outcome tonight," he said, patting both of their shoulders and leaving. "Did you hear that? The guys are excited about the storyline too!"Trish squealed, grabbing her friend's arms and shaking her. Jem widened her eyes and pulled herself out of Trish's grasp. "Okay..Crazy woman on the loose," she said, rolling her eyes. "Tyson wants to do the storyline with me," Trish replied, smiling dreamily. Jem shook her head as she pointed her finger in Trish's face. "Now let's remember what you said about relationships in wrestling," she reminded her. "What did you say?" Chris suddenly asked from behind. The two turned around to see both Chris and Tyson. "Don't you know better than to sneak up on us?" Trish asked, putting her hands on her waist. "Yeah of course I do," Chris answered smiling wide. "So what are you girls up to?" he asked. "Well Vince just told us about the storyline," Jem said. "Oh and what do you think?" Chris asked, crossing his arms. "Sounds good," they both said in unison. "That's good. Tyson and I are happy about it," Chris informed them, as Tyson nodded. "Yeah, should be interesting," he said, as Trish giggled. "Wow one peep out of you," she joked, as he smiled at her. "I can see why Vince decided to put you two together," Chris mentioned, 'causing Trish to give him a frown. "Aww. Are you going to be okay with the fact that your girlfriend is going to end up with someone else?" Jem asked, poking Chris. "I don't know. It's going to take me a long time to get over it," he answered sarcastically. Jem rolled her eyes and looked back at Trish and Tyson who seemed to be enjoying smiling at each other. "Well I'm heading to the locker room. Are you coming?" she asked, as Trish slowly nodded. "Umm yeah, let's go," she said, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Bye guys," she said, waving. The two walked away leaving Chris and Tyson alone in the hallway. Although he had been talking with Jem, Chris had noticed the looks the other two had been giving each other and he was very eager to know what was going on. He knew from breakfast that Trish may have a crush, but could it be that Tyson did to? "Hey man, are you single?" Chris blurted out. Tyson chuckled and then nodded. "Yeah, but sorry dude, I'm into women," he said, as Chris gave out a fake laugh. "Not me. Trish. Do you like her?" he asked curiously. "Well yeah she's sweet, what's not to like?" Tyson asked back, as they began walking to their own locker room. "Well yeah she's very sweet, but I mean as like someone you would date," Chris answered, as Tyson raised his brows. "Well...yeah, I guess," he said shrugging. "Okay well just wondering," Chris replied nonchalantly, as they walked into the locker room. He took out his attire and a quick thought came to his mind. What if he tried to set up Tyson and Trish? He was never a matchmaker type, but for some reason he had love on his mind.

Chris tied up his wrestling boots and stood up, looking in the mirror. "Everything looks good," he told himself, as he pulled his hair into a ponytail. He exited the locker room and started walking toward the women's locker room when he saw Jeff. "Hey," he greeted. Jeff turned around and smiled when he saw Chris. "What's up?" he asked, shaking the blonde's hand. "Not much here. Have you talked to Jem?" Chris asked curiously, as Jeff sighed. "I've been looking everywhere for her. Do you know where she is 'cause I sure as hell don't," Jeff said, as Chris chuckled. "Well quite honestly I don't know if she wants to see you," he replied. "What? Why not?" Jeff asked concerned. "She knows about Beth and I guess you failed to tell her," Chris answered, crossing his arms. "Oh no, really? How did she find out?" Jeff asked nervously. "That's not important. Why didn't you tell her? You led her on," Chris answered, as Jeff ran a hand through his newly dyed purple hair. "I didn't mean to. I just really ended up liking her, but I love Beth. She is the most important woman to me," he said truthfully. "I'm glad to hear that, but you and Jem really have to clear things up," Chris replied. "Yeah you're right. I'll talk to her after the show tonight," Jeff said, as Chris nodded. "Okay good. Well I'll see you later and I hope everything works out between you two," he said, walking off.

When he reached the women's locker room, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. "Hey Chris," a smiling Torrie said, as he smiled back. "Hey. Do you think you could get Jem for me?" he asked, as she nodded. "Sure, hold on a sec," she answered, walking back into the room. A second later, out came Jem. "Hey, what's up?" she asked, as she cocked her head to the side. "I've got this great idea and I want you to help me," Chris said. "For what?" she asked curiously. "I'll tell you later, but meet me at the hotel in the lounge area tonight," he answered, as she shook her head. "No..tell me now. I can't go throughout the rest of the day not knowing," she said, tapping her foot. He laughed at her impatience and nodded. "Okay fine. You and I both know Trish and Tyson like each other and I think we should set them up," Chris suggested, as she slapped his arm. "That's such a good idea!" she exclaimed, as he rubbed his arm. "Ow," he complained, as she smiled. "I'll meet you later," she said, opening the locker room door. He told her bye as she went inside and shut the door.

"I'm really excited about this storyline, have I told you that?" Trish asked, as she and Jem made their way to the curtain. "Gee, I don't think you have," Jem answered sarcastically. They approached Chris and Lisa-Marie who were both ready to go. "Hey, a bit late, don't you think?" Chris asked jokingly, as he nudged Jem's shoulder. "We are right on time, shut up," she shot back, as Trish and Lisa-Marie spoke to each other about what they would be doing out in the ring. "Ladies...and Chris, I've got some news for you," Vince informed them, as they all turned to look at their boss. "The show is running a little late and unfortunately your match will not take place tonight. Rather it will take place tomorrow at the taping," he said. "Aw that sucks," Trish blurted out as the rest of them agreed with her. "Yeah I know, but at least you will get to do it tomorrow," he said smiling. "Yeah I guess. What about the segment that was supposed to happen tomorrow? You know the one where I look around backstage trying to find Chris to say thank you," Trish said. "You'll just do it after the match tomorrow," Vince replied. "Oh okay. Sounds good, I guess," Trish said, as she took off her elbow pads. "Sorry guys," Vince apologized, walking away. "So dumb," Lisa-Marie commented, crossing her arms. "It's not that bad. Like Vince said...We still are going to do it," Jem said. "Always the optimistic one," Chris commented, as she laughed. "Sure," she said, as Trish walked past her. "Let's go get changed and go to the hotel," she said. "Okay," Jem replied as she began walking, and then she turned around. "I'll meet you there," she told Chris, as he nodded. He watched the both of them walk away and turned to Lisa-Marie. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," he said, as she giggled. "Yeah, see you later," she replied, with a hug. They both then walked their separate ways.

When Trish and Jem arrived at the hotel, the first thing they did was get their key and ride up the elevator to their room. They walked in and Jem quickly set her suitcase down and rushed towards the door. "What are you doing?" Trish asked suspiciously. Jem turned around and quickly tried to cook up a fake answer. "I'm just going downstairs for a drink," she said. "Oh good. I'll go with you," Trish replied, as Jem shook her head. "No!" she exclaimed. "Well jeez, why not?" Trish asked, confused at her friend's behavior. "Well I..want to bring it to you," Jem answered. "Umm...okay. All I want is a glass of wine," Trish said. "What kind?" Jem asked. "White and I don't care what brand," Trish answered, as Jem smiled. "Okay I'll bring it up in a few minutes," she said, leaving the room.

When she got downstairs she walked into the lounge and smiled when she saw Chris. She sat down next to him and sighed. "Man it took me forever to get Trish not to come down here," she said. "How did you stop her 'cause it's usually impossible," he replied laughing. "Uh, I told her I was coming down here for a drink and I'd bring her one. But I guess it wasn't that big of a lie 'cause I'm in the mood for a drink," she said, looking around for a waitress. He smiled at her and then put on a serious face. "Okay so about the whole matchmaking thing. Do you have any ideas?" he asked. "Well I was thinking we could pretend to do like a double date thing," she answered, as he gave her an interested look. "You and me?" he asked. "Or whoever, it doesn't matter. Just as long as it's Trish and Tyson with two other people," she answered, as he nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I was also thinking something like that," he told her. "Great. Sounds like a deal," she said, shaking his hand. He chuckled and then lifted up his hand to bring a waiter over. The man came over and Jem ordered a roman coke and a glass of red wine for Trish. Once the two drinks were brought over, she picked them up and got out of the chair. "Well you're not going to stay?" he asked. "Sorry, but I have to go give this to Trish. You can help me with the elevator though," she suggested, as he smirked. He stood up and took one drink for her. They walked to the elevator and got in. Once upstairs, she opened the door and the two of them walked in. "Here's your drink!" Jem exclaimed, as Trish extended out her hand to grab it. "Hey Chris, what are you doing here?" she suddenly asked, when she saw him. "Um..I was downstairs and I saw she needed help carrying the drinks," he answered. "Oh. How sweet of you," Trish said, taking a sip of the wine. He smiled and then walked back toward the door. "No more drinks ladies," he reminded them, as he walked out.

:: Smackdown ::

"Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Jem, the womens' champion, Trish Stratus!" the announcer yelled. Trish walked into the ring and held up her belt until Victoria kicked her down. The bell rang and the match was underway. It went back and forth for awhile until Stevie slipped the belt into the ring and got up on the ring post to distract the ref. Jem noticed the belt and tried to grab it from the outside, when the ref turned around and saw her. She shook her head trying to convince the referee that it wasn't her who had thrown it in. "Out! Get out!" he exclaimed, pointing to the curtain. "It wasn't me!" she yelled repeatedly, as she walked up the ramp. The crowd booed at the ref's decision until Jem was out of sight. The match continued on until the ref gave Trish her cue to chick kick him accidentally. When he fell on the mat, Stevie came into the ring and kicked Trish right in the chin. Suddenly the crowd began cheering as Chris Jericho ran into the ring and threw Stevie out of the ring. "What are you doing!" Victoria shrieked, as she slapped him. He placed his hand on his cheek and then clotheslined her. She hit the mat hard as he dragged Trish onto her. The ref slowly got up and counted to three.

Backstage, Trish was shown walking through the hallway looking for someone specific. She stopped in front of a door with a sign that read "Jericho," on it. She knocked on it lightly and then opened it. She looked around and made a disappointed look when she found no one. The camera zoomed out and then turned off.

"Man the crowd sure got mad when the ref made you leave," Trish commented, as Jem smiled. "I know. I was tempted to smile, but I didn't," she said, as she watched Trish stuff some clothes in her bag. "Oh my God Jem! You won't believe this!" Stacy exclaimed, running through the door. "Woah. What is it, Stace?" Jem asked. "Vince released Jeff earlier this morning," Stacy answered. "What do you mean? Like fired him?" Jem asked, as Trish's eyes widened. "Yeah. Vince was getting upset at the fact that Jeff wasn't showing up on time and he let him go!" Stacy exclaimed. "No Way," Trish said, not believing it. "I swear. Why do you think Jeff didn't show up today or have a match tonight?" Stacy asked, as Trish and Jem looked at each other with shocked faces. "I never even got to talk to him after the whole ordeal," Jem said, her face turning to sadness. Trish hugged her tightly and sighed. "It'll be okay. You'll get your chance to talk to him someday," she replied.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Jem sighed, setting her bag down on her doorstep as she unlocked the front door to her house. It was her day off and she couldn't have been any unhappier. Jeff was gone…Jeff was gone. The words repeatedly passed through her head as she made her way up the stairs to her room. She threw her bag down and got into bed, throwing the covers over her body. She was so tired from all the emotions that had been dancing through her. She felt like an idiot for so many reasons and all of them had to do with Jeff. She rushed into something that would have probably never happened anyway. Tears escaped her eyes and into her pillow. "I'm so stupid," she whispered, closing her eyes. **

**"Hi, I'm not here right now, but please leave your name and number and I'll be happy to return your call. Thanks for calling and have a wonderful day!" the voice cheerily exclaimed. "Hey Jem it's me Trish. What are you up to on your day off? Why aren't you answering your phone? Don't make me get worried about you! Well anyway, I'm so excited about this new storyline, aren't you? I want to talk over some ideas I have for the whole thing so just call me back whenever. I'll talk to you later…Oh and Jem, don't think about what happened with Jeff. It's over and done with. See ya later, I love you." She hung up the phone and sighed. She was so worried about Jem that it was almost unbearable. "I hope she'll be okay," Chris said from behind. Trish turned around and nodded sadly. "Me too. Have you found out why Jeff was released?" she asked curiously. Chris ran a hand through his hair and contemplated on whether telling the young woman. "Oh come on Chris! Everyone is going to find out anyway," Trish said, noticing the look on his face. "It was drugs," he said softly, as her eyes widened. "What? I thought that was a rumor…He was actually doing them?" she asked, shocked. Chris nodded and shrugged. "Appearances deceive," he answered. **

**::Unforgiven, Milwaukee, Wisconsin::**

**"I hate how everyone thinks I'm having a problem with this whole Jeff situation," Jem complained, sitting down in the Women's locker room. "You do have a problem with and everyone is trying to help," Trish explained. "Well thanks for telling me flat out I'm problematic," Jem said, making a face. "I didn't say that, but you can just go on thinking whatever you want. Everyone is trying to make you feel better and you are choosing to push them away. Jeff is not coming back," Trish replied. "How do you know?" Jem asked, crossing her arms. "I don't know, but---Exactly!" Jem cut her off. "And stop telling me I have problems. You are such a hypocrite! You were telling me not to get into "business affairs," yet you are screwing around with Tyson!" she exclaimed, as Trish shot to her feet. "You know damn well nothing is going on between us. So what if I have a small crush? At least I'm not kissing him when he has a girlfriend like you did with Jeff! He's probably better off out of the company because now he can be with his girlfriend. The one he loves! He didn't love you and you are so thickheaded that you don't get that! Get over him because I bet anything he is probably over you!" Trish yelled, fire burning in her eyes. Jem clenched her fists tightly. "Forget this, I'm not wasting my time on you," she said, walking towards the door. She slammed it shut leaving Trish hurt and confused. She hated fighting with people especially people she considered friends. She couldn't understand why Jem couldn't let Jeff go. She sat back down and focused on calming her shaking body down. **

**"Well I'm glad you're good enough to accompany me to the ring," Trish said, approaching the curtain where Jem was currently standing. "Let's just get this crap over with," the other woman said, cracking her neck. Trish was about to say something, but Lisa-Marie, Stevie and Chris all came walking up to them. "Ready?" they asked in unison. "Yep, ready as I'll ever be," Trish answered. "Ready as I'll ever be," Jem mocked in a sarcastic tone. Chris noticed the tension between the two friends and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "Everything is fine!" Jem snapped, staring at the curtain. "Stupid of me to even ask," he said, as Trish's theme music came on. "Let's go," she said, swinging the title onto her shoulder. **

**The match went as planned and once they all got backstage, Jem and Trish separated ways. Chris looked back and forth wondering who to follow. Finally, he decided on Trish since he didn't want Jem to snap at him once again. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, catching up to her. When she didn't answer, he took her arm and turned her towards him. "Please tell me. I don't like seeing you guys like this," he said, as she leaned against the wall. Closing her eyes, she wiped the sweat off her face and sighed. "Who knew Jeff could be such a problem?" she asked, and when she opened her eyes, a fresh tear came rolling down her cheek. "Aw Trish, don't be upset," he said, patting her arm. "I'm just trying to help her, ya know?" she asked, sniffling. "Trish! What's wrong," Tyson suddenly asked, jogging up to them. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "It's nothing, don't worry about it," she assured him, wiping her tear. Chris looked back and forth between them and raised his eyebrows. "Alright well, I'm going to go. I'll try talking to Jem for you," he told Trish, as he kissed her cheek. "See ya," she said, watching him walk away. She then looked at Tyson and smiled. "So what's up?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "Uh, not much, but I have a question for you," he said. She noticed his shyness and she giggled. "What is it?" she teased, slapping his arm. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. I mean, you know, nothing fancy. I know we have to fly to Houston tomorrow, but we could make it short…and sweet," he said nervously, fidgeting with the bottom of his wife-beater. "Sure!" she exclaimed, but her mind traveled back to her conversation with Jem and how in a way she truly was a hypocrite. "Actually, I can't. I'm sorry Tyson. I don't date other wrestlers," she said, her heart breaking. His smile slowly turned to a frown and he nodded slowly. "Okay, I understand," he lied. They stood in silence until he finally told her goodbye. She watched him leave and she kicked the wall. "Damn," she whispered to herself. **

**Jem swung her bag over her shoulder and as she was preparing to leave, she saw Chris standing outside of the locker room. "Hey," he greeted, as she nodded, acknowledging his presence. "Uh, do you want to talk?" he asked. "Not really," she said truthfully. "Alright, well whenever you do, don't hesitate to talk to me," he told her, as she finally smiled. "Thanks," she said, squeezing his hand. She began walking away, but he stopped her. "Before you go, I found this on the floor out here. I don't know if you dropped it or someone else did, but I'm guessing it's for you since it has your name written on the front of it," he joked, handing her the small envelope. She cautiously took it and looked down at it. "Not even worth it anymore," she muttered, walking away, her eyes still glued to the envelope. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

** At the hotel room, Trish and Torrie were sitting down on each of the two beds, snacking on some peanuts. "I guess I'll just leave her alone and when she is ready to talk, we'll talk," Trish decided. "Good idea, but tell her that so hopefully she'll calm down and you two can make up," Torrie said, popping an almond in her mouth. Trish nodded at the comment and then sighed. "I said no to Tyson today," she said, cringing at the memory. "Why!" Torrie exclaimed, completely shocked. "It's just the whole wrestlers dating wrestlers concept. I told Jem not to date wrestlers so what gives me the right to be a hypocrite?" Trish asked, as her friend smiled. "Well you know that's not always true. Billy is the love of my life and he's a wrestler," she answered. "Yeah but you aren't a wrestler my dear," Trish commented laughing. Torrie's eyes widened and she threw some nuts at the other blonde. "You're mean!" she exclaimed. "Ah well what can I say?" Trish asked, batting her eyelashes sweetly. The two girls shared a laugh and then continued on with their life stories. **

** An hour later a knock at the door startled them both. "Who could that be?" Torrie asked, sitting up. "Let's go look through the peephole," Trish suggested, getting out of bed. They silently tip-toed over to the door and she immediately opened the door when she saw it was Jem. "Hey," she said softly. Jem gave her a soft smile and swallowed hard. "Can I talk to you?" she asked. Trish nodded and opened the door wider for her. "I think I'll see you two later. I'm tired as hell and Billy is probably wondering where I went," Torrie laughed. She kissed them both on the cheek and exited. Trish shut the door and nervously sat down on the bed. "What's up?" she asked, trying to sound casual. "I just wanted to do the right thing and apologize. I overreacted and to be honest, it's really boring not having you around," Jem answered, as a chuckled escaped her lips. Trish lightened up and chuckled as well and without one single word, the two hugged.**

** One Month Later **

** Four weeks had gone by and Trish and Chris were already in a full fledged love storyline with Jem and Tyson on the sidelines of course. Tonight they were in Kalamazoo, Mississippi and their storyline was going to take a huge turn when during the end of their match, they would kiss. **

** Backstage, a nervous Trish was sitting in the women's locker room tapping her shaking hand on her knee. "You okay?" Jem asked, snapping up her wrestling boots. "Yeah, but this whole kiss is making me really nervous," Trish answered. "Why? You and Chris are like best friends," Jem countered, as Trish nodded in agreement. "I know, but how will Tyson feel?" she asked, as Jem began laughing. "Why don't you just go out with him already? He's always worried about how you feel and you are always worried about how he feels," she said, rolling her eyes. Trish looked up at her with a surprised look. "You don't mind me going out with him?" she asked. Jem got up out of her seat and began stretching while looking at her best friend. "No, why would I?" she asked. "I just thought…you know, with the whole…Jeff thing," Trish answered, hesitating to say it. "Oh Lord, you know I'm over that whole deal and man am I happy," Jem said proudly. Trish jumped up excitedly and hugged the other woman. "I love you!" she proclaimed. "Okay sweetie, now which is it? Me or Tyson?" Jem asked, as they both burst out laughing. **

** "Yes! Chris Jericho is going to face Maven at Armageddon for the Intercontinental Title!" J.R yelled, as Chris posed in the ring. Trish slid into the "squared circle" and the two superstars looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. In one swift movement, Chris picked Trish up and the two kissed much to the delight of the crowd. The show went to commercials and quickly they walked backstage hand in hand. **

** "Good match," Trish complimented Chris, hugging him. "Great kiss," he replied, as she snorted. "You bet," she said, licking her lips. "Well I'm going to go shower up. Shall I see you at dinner?" he asked, as she shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I'll call you and let you know," she answered, beginning to walk away. "Okay, see ya," he waved, as she made her way down the hallway only to be stopped by Tyson. "Hey Trish," he greeted shyly. She fluffed her hair up and gave him a wide smile. "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked curiously. "Pretty good, thanks. I just saw your segment with Chris," he said, as she raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you did? Umm well you know just the storyline," she muttered, as he smiled. "Of course. After all, you and I are going to end up together in the end," he told her. She replayed that line in her head and she wondered silently to herself if the sentence had a double meaning. Would they end up together out of the ring as well? She bit her lip at the thought, but then shook her head out of those exact thoughts. "You okay?" he asked concerned. "Yeah, but I think I'm going to head on up to the locker room. I'll see you later though, right?" she asked, as he smiled and nodded. "Count on it," he answered. The two parted ways and Trish immediately ran to the locker room. "I'm such a dork!" she exclaimed, startling Jem. "I was out there talking to Tyson and I totally made myself look like a loser," she sighed out, plopping herself on one of the chairs. "It'll be alright. He likes you, you like him…it'll all turn out well in the end," Jem reassured her. "I hope so," Trish said, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. **

**: Armageddon, Baltimore, Maryland :**

** "You're winner and still the Intercontinental Champion, Maven!" Lillian exclaimed into the microphone as the arena erupted with booes. Maven had already escaped the ring and Chris was left in the ring fighting with Tyson who had just cost him the match. "God King, we need the referees out here," J.R told Jerry as he watched the fight unfold. "I don't know J.R, I like the carnage!" The King exclaimed. Finally back in the ring, Chris had laid out Tyson and executed a perfect lionsault. He posed for a short time and laughed at the "unconscious" Tyson as he made his way up the ramp. **

** "Making her way to the ring, being accompanied to the ring by Jem, the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Lillian exclaimed. Trish got into the ring decked out in a new purple outfit with got many hoots and hollers. Victoria then made her way out and the match started. **

** Midway through the match Victoria kicked Trish and immediately she knew something was wrong. As the referee was dealing with Victoria, Trish rolled over to the side of the ring so she could whisper to Jem. "I think my hand is broken," she whispered, holding it in pain. "Can you hold in there? Tyson is supposed to come out in any second," Jem told her. "I'll try," Trish whispered before Victoria grabbed her and slammed her down on the mat. She quickly let Victoria know about her injury and the match's fast pace began to slow down. Finally Tyson came down and when the referee was distracted with Jem, he sidewalk slammed Trish and rolled Victoria on top of her for the pin. The referee counted three and a new champion was crowned. As the crowd showed their dissatisfaction, Jem slid into the ring to help Trish. "We'll go see the trainer," she whispered, looking down at Trish's obvious injury. "Alright, let's just get there fast," the former champion said, rolling out of the ring.**

** "It's broken all right. I guess it's good you lost the belt, now you won't have to defend it," the trainer said, as Trish managed a laugh. "An injury still sucks," she replied. "How long will she be out of action?" Vince asked, coming into the room. Both girls looked at him and then at the trainer waiting for a response. "It's looking like about a month and a half. She can still be apart of the storyline and do some wrestling, but not any of the heavy stuff," he informed them. "Okay thanks. Feel better Trish, we'll talk more about this tomorrow," Vince said. "Alright, see you then," she sighed out. Once he left, she stomped loudly on the ground. "I hate this!" she exclaimed, as Jem wrapped an arm around her. "Aww, poor Trish," she said, pursing her lips. "Thanks for all the sympathy," the other blonde replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "You know I love you," Jem said, as they walked out of the trainer's room. "Yeah...sure" Trish muttered. **

** The next night on RAW the original idea for a Trish/Victoria rematch was scratched and instead Trish was stuck out of action. "I'm having so much fun with this injury," Trish said unenthusiastically, as she watched the TV monitor. "I'm so sorry about that, honestly," Lisa Marie said truthfully. Trish smiled and stuck out her tongue. "It's alright. Injuries come with the package, eh?" she asked, as she turned back to the screen. Chris was in the ring calling out Tyson. He was angry because of the interference in Trish's match and he was angry just because Tyson…was Tyson. "Two fine looking men," Lisa Marie said practically drooling. "Well I can't disagree with that. Look at Chris's abs," Trish replied giggling. "Oh my God, I know! I just want to run my hands down them," Lisa Marie said, making the action. Trish laughed loudly at the comment and shook her head. "We are crazy," she commented. "Well actually you're psycho and I'm just crazy," Trish corrected herself. Lisa Marie grabbed the towel she was holding and threw it at the woman. "Well actually, I guess that's a compliment," she decided and happily she stood up and left the room. **


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**"Another long trip," Trish sighed out, as she and all the other superstars walked on the plane. "I'll live…hopefully," Jem said, trying to hide her fear of flying. "Who am I sitting next to?" Chris asked, placing his bag inside one of the overhead bins. "Sit next to me," Jem pleaded. He nodded and sat beside her. "We have to put our Tyson/Trish plan into action," she whispered to him. "Not if they decide to do it before us," Chris said smiling. She gave him a confused look and then turned to see Tyson and Trish sitting next to each other laughing. Jem smiled at the pair and comfortably laid back, looking out the window.**

**:Heat Tapings:**

**Jem's music hit and the crowd went wild. Even though she had only been in the company for over a month, she was still not a "Raw player." She was a valet on Raw and a wrestler on Heat. Soon, she knew, it would all change, but for now she was happy right where she was. She slid into the ring and shook her head out of her thoughts. She had a match to take care of. **

**Once Backstage, she ran to the Womens's locker room to change her attire for RAW. They were just going to do a mic promo, but she still needed to wear something else. "Tyson and I are going out on Friday," Trish said calmly, buckling her belt. Jem grabbed a shirt to put on and smiled wide. "Yay, I'm so happy for you, but aren't you happy? You don't seem excited," she replied. "No, I'm ecstatic. I'm just contemplating on whether this is the right thing to do," Trish said, slumping a little in the chair. Jem sighed and started jumping around, pumping herself up for the show. "If it feels right, go with it," she simply said.**

**"Two days off, can this be true?" Jem asked, sighing as she jumped on the hotel bed. She stretched out and snuggled up to the pillow. Her eyes were literally burning for sleep. "Nothing could be truer. Are you going home or coming with me?" Trish asked, walking into the bathroom. "Home!" Jem exclaimed. "No, come home with me," Trish whined, running out of the bathroom. She made a move to jump on the bed, bust instead she bounced right off of it. "Oh my God, are you okay?" Jem asked between fits of laughter. "I think I broke my other hand," Trish said, as they both began laughing hysterically. "What are you guys doing in here?" Chris asked, Jay walking in behind him. Trish slowly got up, but the two kept laughing. "I won't even ask," Jay told Chris. "How do you get in here all the time?" Trish asked, when the laughing finally died down. "The door was open," Chris answered simply. Jem looked at Trish and shook her head. "We are going to be kidnapped one night because you left the door open," she said, which caused them to start laughing again. "Wow, what are they on?" Jay asked, eyebrows raised. "Shut up!" Jem exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him. "So we're going to play like that?" he asked, grabbing a pillow from the other bed. "Hey! I'm going to be sleeping on that you know," Trish said, her mouth agape. In response to her statement Jay threw the pillow at her. "Its on!" Jem exclaimed, jumping onto Chris's back. **

**Airport**

**"I can't believe you convinced me into going with you," Jem said, taking a sip of the Bloody Mary she ordered. "What's the big deal?" Trish asked, opening up Jem's laptop so she could use it. "I won't get to go home and pack new clothes. I need to see the place and sleep in my own room," Jem answered. "Well you can go next time and as for clothes, we can go shopping. Toronto's got great shops," Trish reassured her. "Fine, fine," Jem agreed. **

**Later that day, Trish dragged Jem into one of the shops in the mall, searching for a dress. "It needs to be perfect," she said, wandering off into the store. Jem shook her head at her friend and began her own journey through the store. She scanned all of the pretty dresses until she found one she adored. "Look at this one," she pleaded, when Trish approached her. "Aw, that's gorgeous," the blonde said, running her hand over the black material. "Yeah and look at the bottom of it," Jem said, pointing to the metallic turquoise ruffles. "That is so cool. We'll leave it open as an option," Trish decided. "Hi, is there anyway I can help you today?" a woman suddenly asked. "Umm, I actually think we're okay, thanks though," Jem told her, following Trish to the back of the store. "Oh my God, this is it!" she suddenly squealed, almost attacking the dress. It was a simple white dress that flowed elegantly at the bottom. The straps were soft like ribbons and tied in small bows. "It's really nice. It'll especially look great with your cast," Jem said grinning. Trish rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I'm getting it," she said defiantly. "Isn't it a little much for a first date though? I mean seriously, what if he isn't even taking you to a fancy restaurant?" Jem asked. Trish turned to her and gave her a mischievous look. "I've already arranged this whole thing with Chris. He will talk to Tyson and convince him to take me somewhere nice," she explained. "Do you really think that's a good idea? If you really want to love Tyson for who he is, shouldn't he take you where he wants?" Jem asked. "Gosh, we should name you Ms. Questions. I understand what you are saying, but just this one time I'm going to go where I want to," Trish said. "Just face it, you just wanted to buy a new dress," Jem told her, chuckling slightly. "Slightly true," Trish replied, winking. **

**"I have not had French fries in forever," Trish moaned, taking another French fry out of the small basket they ordered. "Being a wrestler has its disadvantages," Jem giggled, wiping a bit of ketchup off her face. "Two more weeks and I become a heel," Trish said, smiling wide. "Yep and then you'll be with Tyson on screen…and hopefully off," Jem replied, making kissing noises. Trish threw a fry at her, but smiled. "Ready for some more shopping?" she asked excitedly. **

**"Yes!" Jem squealed when they entered FYE. "You and your CDS," Trish said, shaking her head. "Once I get an Ipod I won't go so much to CD stores, happy?" Jem asked, smiling wide. "I'm just kidding, jeez," Trish answered, as they walked through the "Popular Music" section. As Jem grabbed a Goo Goo Dolls CD, a teenage girl approached them. "Hi," she greeted nervously. The two women smiled and greeted her back. "I just bought the Foreceable Entry CD and I was wondering if you could sign it," the girl said, showing them the CD she bought. "Of course…Do you have a pen?" Trish asked politely. "No, but I can go ask one of the workers here if they have one," she said. "Alright, we'll be here. I've got to find me some CDS anyway," Jem laughed. "I'll be right back," she promised them, running off. "Oh! I heard Whitney's greatest hits came out," Jem said, scanning her eyes over the artist's names. "Of course, how could I forget that you love Whitney Houston," Trish said sarcastically. "Hey I listen to all kinds of music. I just happen to think she is the best," Jem corrected her. Before Trish could reply, the girl came running over. "They had a sharpie!" she exclaimed. "Great, what's your name?" Trish asked, taking the CD. "Lacie," the girl answered. Trish signed the CD with her good hand and passed it to Jem who also signed it. "Thanks so much," Lacie said, smiling gratefully. She walked away and Jem went back to looking for her CDS. **

**At six they finally made it back to Trish's house. "I love this place," Jem said, as they walked in. "Home sweet home," Trish sighed out. She shut the door and made her way into the kitchen. "Want a drink?" she asked. "Nope. I'll take our bags upstairs though. Where do you want me to sleep?" Jem asked, already half way up the stairs. "You can pick a room," Trish answered. Jem dropped Trish's suitcase off at her own room and then scanned the upper level of the house for another bedroom. She found a green colored room and instantly decided to sleep there. Setting her bag down, she walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked and felt exhausted. "Picked this one?" Trish suddenly asked, startling her. "Shit, you scared me!" Jem exclaimed, holding her heart. "Sorry, but I was just going to tell you that Smackdown comes on in two hours so we can watch it," Trish explained. "Alright, thanks. I'm looking forward to watching it," Jem said, flicking off the bathroom light. **

**The next morning, Chris came over to talk to Trish about some things Tyson was going to do later in the night. "You got your wish and he'll be taking you to a fabulous restaurant," he told her, as she smiled. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "You're such a nerd," Jem said, shaking her head. She took some juice out of the refrigerator and poured it into a cup. "Want some?" she asked Chris, but he shook his head in response. "I got this great dress picked out, do you want to see it?" Trish asked. "Sure, bring it on," he answered. She excitedly ran out of the kitchen to go get the dress. "Weird girl," Jem said, as the two laughed. "Tyson likes her so much, you have no idea. He is staying at my house, you know? So he's been like telling me all this stuff. I really hope it works out for them," Chris said, as she nodded in agreement. "Trish is totally into him too. Lord it's so crazy when people like each other," she replied, as the two shared a faint smile. "I am back with my wonderful dress," Trish said, making her presence felt. "Wow we would have never noticed that you were in the room," Chris told her sarcastically. She fake growled at him and gently pulled the dress out of its garment bag. "Wow, that's really beautiful. I can't wait to see how you look in it," he said, slowly imagining it in his head. "No nasty thoughts, Chris," Trish warned, as he chuckled. "You wish," he retorted. **

**"How do I look?" Trish asked, twirling around. "Marvelous darling," Jem answered in a fake English accent. "Spectacular," Chris said, marveling at how great she looked. Her blonde hair was pulled up and fastened with a sparkling clip. Her long earrings were glistening in the light along with the big jeweled necklace she had on her neck. Her shoes were silver and made her slightly taller which would be good since Tyson was so big. Jem watched her with a bit of jealously. She longed for a moment when she could be the person on a date, but it wouldn't happen anytime soon, she was aware of that. The doorbell rang ridding her of her thoughts. "Oh my God he's here! Hide you guys," Trish said frantically. Jem ran into the closet while Chris got underneath the bed. "Not like that, you idiots," she said, as their giggles were heard. "I'll see you guys later tonight, be good, and I'm trying not to freak out," she said, breathing in. She walked out of the room and headed downstairs. "You think she'll be okay on the date?" Chris asked, crawling out from underneath the bed. "Not a chance," Jem answered, smirking. "So what do you want to do?" he asked, stretching his arms out. "I could make something to eat," Jem offered as his face lit up. "Food!" he exclaimed, as she rolled her eyes. "Guys and food," she told herself, shaking her head. **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**"What do you want to watch?" Jem asked, looking through Trish's wrestling DVD collection. "Umm, this one," Chris answered, grabbing "The Best of Raw: Volume One." He took it over to the DVD player and inserted it in. "I love this couch," Jem said happily, plopping herself down on the black, leather cushion. He smiled at her and pressed "play." **

**Thirty minutes later they were still watching the DVD and finally it came to Chris's debut. "Oh my God, your hair!" Jem exclaimed, laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "Thank you," Chris said sarcastically, trying not to laugh at his hair mistake. "You still look good and the crowd is on fire," she replied, her eyes sparkling with amusement. She watched as he cut an awesome promo with The Rock and she couldn't help but realize what a wonderful performer he truly was. "You really are something else," she told him, as he shrugged. "What can I say?" he retorted. She hit his arm and laughed out loud when he feigned injury, neither of them noticing Trish was at the door. Finally, she made her presence known. "Hey guys," she said softly. They turned to look at her and Jem's mouth fell open. "What happened!" she exclaimed, rushing over to her friend. "Look at my dress! It was a total disaster!" Trish screamed, showing them the big wine stain. Jem enveloped her in a hug and gave Chris a worried look. "Do you want to tell us what happened?" he asked, hearing her muffled cried. "No, I just want to go to bed. We have a house show tomorrow anyway," she said, letting go of Jem and sulking out of the room. "I'll get home and talk to Tyson," Chris said, grabbing his jacket from the couch. "Okay, I'll try to talk to her too. Call me and tell me what he says," Jem pleaded, as he nodded. "I'll see you later," he said, pulling her in for a hug.**

**"Trish?" Jem asked quietly, walking slightly into the room. She swallowed hard noticing the dress was sprawled out on the floor and she was laying in bed crying. "It was so embarrassing," Trish said, rolling over to face Jem. It was obvious she hadn't washed her makeup off judging by the fact that her mascara was running wildly down her cheeks. "What happened honey?" Jem asked, sitting on the bed. "It started out so great. He looked handsome and I looked good…it was a fairytale. I was so nervous though. I don't even understand why! I was dropping food, giggling non stop and I spilled my wine all over my new dress. I couldn't take it so I just asked him to take me home. It was horrible," Trish sobbed, pushing her face into her pillow. Jem sighed and rested a hand on her friend's hair. "Everything will be okay, I promise," she said reassuringly. **

**The next day at the airport, Trish did everything in her power to avoid Tyson. She felt so embarrassed and she knew he probably hated her. "I want to get some candy," Jem said, walking into the small store. She grabbed some Starbursts and a water bottle and licked her lips as the cashier rung it up. "Thanks," she said, grabbing them. She ripped open the candy wrapper and could literally feel her mouth watering with anticipation. Popping an orange one in her mouth, she closed her eyes, savoring the taste. "Give me on," Trish demanded, giving into the candy. Jem gave her a yellow one and she quickly unwrapped it. "We are so weird," Jem giggled, handing Trish another one. They made their way to the gate and sat down. "I'm going to sit next to Lisa-Marie so we can discuss the match tonight," Jem informed her. "Alright, sounds good. I'll sit next to Stacy," Trish said, eyeing the petite blonde from across the room. She took another one of Jem's Starbursts just as their flight was called. They both grabbed their bags and got up to get on the airplane. **

**"Turn right at the next exit," Trish directed Jem, looking at the map laying in her lap. She drove into the right line and did as she was told. "Woops, I meant the exit after this one," Trish said, softly cursing herself. "Great, we are going to be so late," Jem huffed, rolling her eyes. She turned around and proceeded to get back on the freeway. "I hope we don't get in trouble or fined," Jem said worriedly, as Trish's phone began ringing. "It's Tyson," Trish stated, looking at the caller ID. "Aren't you going to answer it?" Jem asked, as Trish defiantly shook her head. "No way. I can't talk to him," she answered, waiting until the ringing would stop. When it finally ended Trish closed her eyes with relief. "You can't avoid him forever. Need I remind you that you two have a storyline coming up?" Jem asked sweetly. "I know, I know," Trish groaned, putting her phone in her bag.**

**"You guys are late," Stacy informed them as they ran into the locker room. "We know," Jem said, highly annoyed. She stripped off her outfit and rummaged through the box with all of her wrestling clothes. Once she found an outfit, she hurriedly got dressed. "Alright let's go," Trish said, running out the door while trying to tie her boots. Jem grabbed her elbow pads and followed her partner out. **

**"Come on Trish!" Jem cheered, standing at the ringpost, waiting for a tag. She extended out her hand and almost tagged her partner, but Victoria grabbed Trish's broken hand. The small house show crowd began to chant for Trish which Jem happily encouraged. Finally she got the tag and raced into the ring, hitting Victoria in the process. The crowd went wild as she hit a DDT on Molly and clotheslined the women's champion. Trish came back into the ring and the pair double-teamed "the psycho witch." Jem hit a superkick on Molly and the three count immediately followed. Chris ran out and celebrated with his "girlfriend" as Jem posed on the turnbuckle. **

**"Why were you late?" Vince asked when they made their way backstage. "I know it's no excuse and we're sorry, but we made a wrong turn and hit traffic," Jem explained, her heart beating rapidly from the match and because she was nervous. He nodded, her words running through his mind. "Alright, I'll let you go without a fine, but just this time. And don't tell anyone," he said, winking. The two girls giggled and nodded. "We won't," they said in unison. "I'll see you two tomorrow at the house show. Don't be late," he warned. They both widened their eyes and watched as he walked away. "Gosh and you had to do a love storyline with him? I would have been so scared," Jem told Trish. "I was scared, but it was a lot of fun. The audience loved it and ultimately, that's all that matters," she said, smiling with satisfaction. **

**The drive over to Little Rock was long and uneventful, but once they made it to the hotel, things seemed to brighten up. They were seated in the hotel restaurant eating some dinner when Torrie and Billy joined them. "Hey guys," Jem greeted, stuffing her mouth with salad. "Hey, is the food good?" Torrie asked, grabbing a menu. "It's alright, but at least it's food," Trish answered honestly, taking a bite out of her veggie sandwich. Torrie giggled which made Jem smiled. She had always admired the blonde for the simple fact that she was a happy person. Torrie was always smiling or laughing and it really did lighten people's spirits. "Oh God," Trish hissed, breaking Jem out of her thoughts. "What? What's wrong?" she asked. "Tyson is coming in here. Hide me," Trish responded frantically. Jem grabbed her napkin and draped it over her friend's head. Both Billy and Torrie burst into laughter which unfortunately drew Tyson's attention to them. "Is he looking?" Trish whispered, not being able to see through the napkin. Suddenly she felt it being taken off of her head and she looked straight into his amused eyes. "Yes, I'm looking," he told her, as she blushed slightly with embarrassment. "Umm, Hi," she stuttered out, rubbing her temples. Tyson smiled sincerely at her behavior and took a hold of her hand. "May I talk to you for a second?" he asked politely. She hesitated to answer and scowled when Jem kicked her from underneath the table. "Fine," she told him, standing up. Jem, Torrie and Billy watched the pair walk away and then turned their eyes to each other. "They are cute," Torrie said dreamily, laying her head down on her husband's shoulder.**

**"So what exactly is going on?" Tyson asked, as they both sat down in the hotel lobby. "I honestly don't know. Friday was a disaster and I'm sorry, I really am. I understand if you hate meTrish, what are you talking about?" Tyson interrupted her. "Well you know…I kind of ruined our date. I spilled things and I acted like an idiot," she explained. He was about to reply, but two boys with Y2J shirts approached them. "Hi, can you sign our arms?" the blonde one asked, making Trish laugh at the request. "Sure she obliged, taking their awaiting Sharpie. She signed both arms and passed it to Tyson. "Raw rocked!" the brown haired boy exclaimed, as Tyson gave his autograph. "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it," Trish said, as they pulled out a camera. "Can we take a picture with you guys?" they asked in unison. "Sure thing," Trish said, scooting closer to Tyson. He wrapped an arm around her and instead of tensing up, she relaxed and smiled. The boys sat next to them and their mom took the picture. "Thanks," the woman said, rounding up her sons and leaving. Trish unwillingly scooted back to her spot and watched as he slowly grabbed her good hand. "I want to go out with you again," he admitted. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously?" she asked, happiness filling up inside of her. He nodded and she hugged him. "Of course I will," she said. "What is this, a marriage proposal?" Jem asked jokingly from behind them. Trish rolled her eyes and let go of him. "Shut your hole," she muttered, sticking out her tongue. **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**The house show was over and it was time to go to the airport for their trip to RAW's next location. Tyson and Trish were taking up a storm while Jem tried her hardest to fall asleep. She rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes. "Hey there," a voice said, disturbing her sleep. She looked up and saw an unfamiliar face in Randy Orton. She sat up and smiled faintly. "Hi," she responded, rubbing her tired eyes. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around the top of her seat. "Tired?" he asked, chuckling slightly. She was tempted to roll her eyes, but she decided against it. "Just a bit," she told him. "Were you up all night long doing…some naughty things?" he asked cockily. She raised an eyebrow as shock and disgust ran through her. "I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me," she said, standing up and quickly walking away. Trish noticed her friend's demeanor change and she stood up to after her. "Sit down, I'll go talk to her," Chris suddenly said, laying a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and sat back down as he walked after Jem. He picked up his pace when he noticed she wouldn't be slowing down. "Jem, wait up!" he called, grabbing her arm. She turned towards him and wiped a tear. "What?" she asked rudely. "You bolted out of your seat so far. What did Randy say to you?" he asked her, concern written all over his face. "Nothing, I'm fine," she lied, putting on her best smile. "Please tell me," he said, as she sighed. "Fine, come over here," she replied, taking him over to where the payphones were located. When he gave her a weird look, she laughed slightly. "I wanted to take you to a quiet place," she explained. "Okay, now what happened?" he asked impatiently. "Well…he flat out…asked me if I was tired because…I was doing…sexual stuff last night. I know it's stupid to be bothered about it, but it does bother me. I've never even slept with someone before and I felt like something that I think is pure and sacred was being degraded," she told him, half ashamed of her confession. "Oh God, well…Randy is a jerk and he is still young and new to the company so he feels invincible. Please don't let it get to you," he pleaded. "I'll try not to. I know a lot of guys will do that, but I was just taken aback, ya know?" she asked, sniffling. He gave her a half-smile and brought his hand to her face. "If all the guys in this world knew you half as well as I do, they would all be crawling on the ground for you. You are kind, sensitive, funny and beautiful, what's not to love? Don't let anyone get to you because you are so much better than that," he answered truthfully. "W-wow," she stuttered out, as he took his hand away. "Let's get on the plane," he suggested, as she happily agreed.**

**When they arrived in Boise it was twelve a.m. and everyone was itching to get to the hotel. "Do you want to ride with me?" Trish asked Jem as they neared the rental car station. "Of course. Do you want to split the payment?" she asked back. "Yeah, let me just find out how much it is," Trish answered, walking up to the counter. "Hi there. I'd like to rent a car and I was wondering how much it is," she said politely. "What car are you looking for? We have Volvos, Mustangs, Acuras, Cadillacs…" the man trailed off. "A mustang is fine," Trish said, as the man began typing on his computer. "The amount is two-hundred and thirty eight dollars. Will you be paying cash or credit card?" he asked. "Umm, I guess credit card," she replied, rummaging through her purse. "I thought I was going to pay half," Jem said confusedly. "You can pay next time," Trish told her, setting her credit card down on the counter so the man could process it. As they waited for him to finish, Trish turned to Jem and asked her what Randy had said. "It's nothing, please don't push it. I am so not in the mood," she answered. "But I told you what happened on my date with Tyson! Come on, tell me!" Trish whined, crossing her arms. "Fine, I'll tell you in the car," Jem sighed out. She didn't want to talk about it again, but she would. **

**"I'm still shocked over what he said to you," Trish said, as the two of them tiredly made their way into the hotel room. "And you don't think I am?" Jem asked, setting her bag down and literally jumping into bed. She didn't care if she still had her clothes on. She was ready for some sleep! Trish followed what Jem did and got into bed. "Trainer said I get my cast off in a week," she suddenly said. Jem opened her eyes in the dark and laughed. "That was just a bit random," she said, as Trish giggled. "I know, but I'm suddenly not tired anymore. Are you?" she asked, as Jem yawned in response. "Fine, fine…Go to sleep!" Trish exclaimed, turning over and burying herself in her pillow. **

** Two Weeks Later, New Years Revolution **

**"Here comes Trish, King!" J.R. exclaimed into the microphone. "Thank you God. She looks fantastic and that cast is finally off," King said, looking at the monitor. Trish grabbed a chair and rolled it into the ring. "Come on Chris!" she exclaimed, clapping. He noticed the chair and grabbed it. He tried to hit Tyson, but the referee took it away. "Absolutely not Jericho!" the referee yelled, sliding it out of the ring. Chris angrily turned around and got kicked right in the face by Tyson. He smiled evilly at Trish while she gave him a dirty look. He covered Chris and growled when he kicked out. He waited for him to get back up and he got into position for another kick. He did the move and ended up kicking the ref instead. Trish took this as her cue and slid into the ring with the chair. She lifted it up just as Tyson looked at her. "You think you're going to hit me?" he asked, taunting her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she repeated, as he chased her around the ring. Finally Chris knocked him down and told her to get out of ring. She nodded, but instead of obeying, she kicked him right between the legs. The entire crowd erupted into shocked boos as she jumped out of the ring and Tyson pinned Chris for the three count. "Your winner, Tyson Tomko!" Lilian exclaimed into the microphone. From inside the ring, he looked down at Trish who was walking up the ramp. A small smile appeared on his face and the cameras went to a backstage segment.**

**"That was so good," Jem said, her voice oozing with excitement when Trish came through the curtain. "Really? I was kind of nervous, ya know? I finally turned heel!" she exclaimed, doing a little dance. The two held hands and jumped around for a bit until Tyson arrived. "Hey," he greeted, as Jem handed him a water bottle. "Thought you might need it," she said, as he thanked her graciously. "And one for you too," she said, as Chris appeared. He took the water bottle and poured it on his head. "Thanks," he told her, out of breath. He shook his head from side to side making all the water splatter everywhere. "Ew Chris!" Trish and Jem both screamed at the same time. The two guys laughed at them and they each gave them mean looks. "Not…funny," Jem spat out, drying herself off. "You're finally a heel," Chris said, changing the subject. Trish nodded and smiled. "I know. I'm really happy. I just hope the crowd buys into it," she replied. "They will. We will make a good team," Tyson told her, as they both shared a loving smile. "Um, hello? I'm a part of the team too…that is until I betray you guys and go with Chris," Jem laughed, anticipating the moment already. "And then, just like Tyson and Trish, we will make a good team," Chris told her, a soft glint in his eyes.**

**"Alright so I'm going to start my highlight reel and you will interrupt it," Chris explained, looking down at his script. "Yep and then Tyson, Jem and I will all come to the ring and insult you a couple of times before you get the best of us," Trish replied. "I thought I don't say anything," Jem said confusedly. "You don't. I just mean you come down to the ring with us," Trish explained. "Oh okay. I get it," Jem said, snacking away on some crackers. "Give me one of those," Chris demanded. "No way! These are mine," she said, sticking out her tongue. "Just one?" he asked, pouting. "Come on Jem, how can you resist that face?" Trish asked her, rolling her eyes. Jem giggled and gave him two. "There," she said, popping one in her mouth as well. "Alright well will you tell Tyson all of this when he arrives?" Trish asked, as Chris nodded. The two women got up and exited for their locker room.**

**"Now I'd like to say a few words about my match last night at New Years Revolution," Chris said, as the crowd began booing. "Yes I know. Trish Stratus…turned on me. Trish Stratus kicked me right between the legs. Trish Stratus is nothing but aHe couldn't continue because Tyson's music came on and out came Jem, Tyson and none other than Trish. He gave them a disgusted look as they made their way to the ring. "Chris, darling Chris…"Trish began, as she got into the "squared circle." "You must understand that you are simply pathetic. I mean seriously, someone who calls themselves The Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla? Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked, getting in his face. Chris looked from her to Tyson and he started to laugh. "Oh wow…Wait excuse me, just let me get this out," he said, as he continued laughing while holding his stomach. Trish crossed her arms as she watched him. "What is so funny!" she yelled frantically. "I'm sorry Trish. I was just standing her thinking about how you are the most vile piece of trash I've ever seen in my life," he said, as the crowd cheered. "Shut up!" Tyson suddenly yelled, grabbing the microphone. "Uh oh, goat boy has something to say," Chris said, as the audience laughed. "Jericho, I have no idea why you are laughing because just 24 hours ago, I beat your ass right in this ring," Tyson said, as Trish and Jem clapped. "I kicked you right in your pretty face and I pinned you for the one…two…three," he continued, as Chris frowned. "That's right Tomko…You did beat me right in this ring. You beat me so bad that I had to be helped to the back, but ya know what? You are going to be the one that'll need to be helped to the back," Chris said, dropping his microphone and punching Tyson. Trish and Jem quickly cleared the ring as two men battled it out. Finally a swarm of referees came down to break it up. "Hey hey hey! I am not going to have this happen on my show! You two want to fight so badly? Fine! Tonight, right here on RAW, it will be Y2J Chris Jericho against Tyson Tomko and Trish Stratus!" Eric Bischoff yelled into the microphone. "What!" Trish screamed, as Jem tried to console her. The camera panned to the ring, Eric and to Trish as RAW went to commercials.**

**"That was so funny when Chris spanked you," Jem said, making herself comfortable in the airplane seat. She took a sip of her water and grabbed a magazine. "I know, but it hurt! I thought he would be a little easier on me," Trish laughed, shaking her head at the memory. "You guys have a segment tomorrow again, right?" Jem asked. "Yeah, it should be funny," Trish answered, flipping through a magazine of her own. "I've got a match tomorrow for Heat against Lisa-Marie for the title. Of course, I don't win," Jem said, mocking tears. Trish snorted and then looked back at Tyson who was fast asleep. "I hate this," she said, as Jem looked up at her. "You hate what?" she asked curiously. "This whole Tyson thing. I don't understand why I like him so much," Trish said, as Jem pursed her lips out. "Mmm, I think it's love," she commented, as Trish raised a brow. She closed her magazine and shut her eyes. "I think it is too," she whispered.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**"Can you tell us some stuff that is going to happen tonight?" a fan asked, as Jem signed their sign outside of the arena. "If I do, it won't be a surprise," she teased, moving onto the next sign. "I will get Trish back for what she did though," Chris said to the fan. He smiled and pumped his hand into the air. "Yes!" he exclaimed happily. Chris chuckled and moved on down the line of fans. **

**Trish sighed contentedly as she and Tyson walked hand in hand in a nearby park. Tyson had asked her to come with him and she only hoped that he was going to ask her that one question she wanted to hear so badly. They sat on an old grey bench and looked out at the small kids swinging on the swings. The trees were swaying like music to the soft wind and Tyson admired how beautiful Trish looked as her hair gently swayed like the trees. He looked at her perfectly sculpted face and wondered just how lucky he was for this woman to feel some sort of feeling toward him. She could see out of the corner of her eye that he was looking at her so she turned her face toward him. "What are you looking at?" she asked, nudging him playfully. Like a little kid he bit his lip and she laughed. "What?" he asked, not understanding what was so funny. "You are one of the meanest looking guys I have ever seen in my life, yet here you are chewing your lip with nervousness," she answered. "Nervousness?" he asked. "Yes," she answered simply, her eyes glistening with amusement. "I'm not nervous. In fact, I came down here to ask you if you would be my girlfriend," he said, and then he widened his eyes when he realized he had said it. Even though she had hoped he would ask, she was still surprised. "I'm sorry Trish. That was not the way I wanted to ask and I understand if you want to say no. We haven't really gone on many dates and our first date was pretty disastrous, but I just needed to ask," he said quickly. She looked away from him, trying not to laugh. She wanted to scare him and make him feel like she was going to say no. "Umm," she said, scratching her head. He held his breath waiting impatiently for her answer. She turned back towards him and smiled mischievously. "Of course I will…Travis," she said softly, bringing her hands to his face. Their lips became a union of sweet bliss and when they broke off she couldn't help but keep her eyes closed. "Mmm," she moaned softly to herself. "Wait, how did you know my name was Travis?" he asked, her eyes darting open at the question. She shyly bit her lip just as he had done earlier and she shrugged. "I was kind of…eavesdropping on your telephone call with your sister, so what?" she asked, as he chuckled. "She and my mom are the only ones who call me that. Tyson has been a nickname ever since I was thirteen," he explained. "Well do I get to call you Travis?" she asked sweetly, pulling him in closer. "You can call me whatever you want," he answered, as they kissed again.**

**A couple of hours later, Jem was in the women's locker room stretching for her match. "Hey," Lisa-Marie greeted, walking in. She set the title down and Jem watched as the gold shined. "I want to be champion," she said longingly. "It's a great feeling. It'll happen to you, don't worry," Lisa-Marie replied reassuringly. Jem smiled at the thought and then went back to stretching. "What's the last spot of the match? I do the Windows Peak, right?" she asked. "Yep, that's right," Jem answered, as the door opened. "Guess who has a boyfriend?" Trish asked, twirling in. "Gee, I don't think I can even guess," Lisa-Marie said, as Jem nodded in agreement. "Is it you?" she asked Stacy. "Nope, is it you?" Stacy asked Sable. "Nope, is it you?" Sable asked Gail. "Nope, is it you?" Gail asked Molly. "Okay, okay!" Trish exclaimed, sitting down in one of the chairs. "You guys are losers," she said jokingly, as she put her hair up in a bun. They all laughed as she began mimicking them. "So who's the lucky guy?" Gail asked, approaching her fellow Torontonian. "Who else? Tyson!" Jem answered for Trish. "Aw man, he's a hottie! How did you pull that off?" Gail asked, as Trish placed her finger over her mouth. "I don't kiss and tell," she answered. "You guys kissed!" Jem screamed, practically making everyone deaf. Trish widened her eyes and covered her ears. "Yes you freak," she retorted. "Sorry," Jem apologized innocently. Trish stood up and walked over to the clothes box. "I have to get rid of all of this colorful stuff. I'm the bad guy now," she said evilly. "Can we all say scary?" Lisa-Marie asked. "Scary!" they all exclaimed, as Trish laughed. "You're all going down," she said, making the actions with her thumbs. **

**"I love losing," Jem said sarcastically, as she and Lisa-Marie made their way backstage. "Hey it wasn't so bad," the black-haired woman replied, swinging the title over her shoulder. "Easy for you to say," Jem said, just as she ran into Trish and Tyson. "Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" she asked. "Our segment is first on the show," Tyson answered. Jem looked down and noticed their hands were entwined. She gave her blonde-haired friend a small smile and then turned her attention to Tyson. "Where is Chris?" she asked, looking around. "He should be here soon," Trish said, just as Chris rounded the corner. "Is someone talking about fabulous me?" he asked cockily. "Do not do that," Jem told him, as he feigned shock. "Well excuse me Princess Jem. I shall now bow down to you and worship the ground you walk on," he said, as she scoffed. "Alrighty, I'll see you guys at the hotel. Lisa-Marie and I are going to take a ride on over there, right?" Jem asked, as Lisa-Marie nodded. The two of them walked away and Trish gave Chris a knowing look. "What?" he asked, seeing the look on her face. "You so would worship the ground she walked on," Trish answered. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. The Smackdown music came on which meant the show was starting. "Oh look, I guess it's time to go out there," she answered, throwing her hands up. She and Tyson walked up to the curtain as Chris hesitantly followed. **

**Marriot Hotel **

**An hour later, Jem and Lisa-Marie were sharing a room and each had goopy white facial masks on. "We look so attractive," Jem muttered as they looked into the bathroom mirror. "Relax, this is what the other divas and I do all the time," Lisa-Marie said casually. "Why haven't I ever been invited?" Jem asked pouting. "Well you are always hanging out with Trish, Tyson and Chris. You guys are like a clique, ya know?" Lisa-Marie said, as they exited the bathroom. "What do you mean? We are all just friends…Well Tyson and Trish are more, but you know what I mean," Jem replied. "Yeah I know. We should do this more often though," Lisa-Marie said, as they got into bed. "We really should, this is a lot of fun and like I said earlier, we just look so attractive," Jem replied, as the two giggled. A silence came between them until Lisa-Marie decided to break it. "So what ever happened with your secret notes?" she asked curiously. "You know, I have absolutely no idea. They just stopped coming," Jem answered shrugging. "Well if it was never Jeff, who do you think it is?" Lisa-Marie asked, propping her head on her hand. Jem sat up and deeply thought about it. "I wonder…" she began, trying hard to think of all the wrestlers. "I think it's Chris," Lisa-Marie admitted. "Chris…Irvine?" Jem asked stupidly. Lisa-Marie rolled her eyes. "Well duh! I mean, you two are always together and he's always trying to make you laugh," she answered. "He tries to make everyone laugh," Jem replied, not wanting to believe it could be Chris. She didn't feel that way toward him and she definitely didn't want to start feeling weird around him just because he might be the one writing those letters. Lisa-Marie tried to continue pushing the idea, but Jem interrupted her. "Can we take these off now?" she asked, referring to the masks. Lisa-Marie nodded and got out of bed. They walked toward the bathroom just as a knock on the door was heard. "I'll get it," Jem said, putting her hand on the knob. She opened the door and Trish screamed bloody murder. "Who the hell are you!" she yelled, as Jem started laughing hysterically. "It's me! Come in here before people start coming out of their rooms to see what the commotion is," she said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the room. "What is that on your face?" Trish asked, bringing her finger to Jem's forehead. "It's just cream," Lisa-Marie explained, coming out of the bathroom. "Oh my God, another one?" Trish asked, widened her eyes at Lisa-Marie. "This isn't SNL," Jem spat out, as she strolled into the bathroom. "I know, I know," Trish said, watching as the two mask clad ladies wet a rag and wiped their faces. "So can I stay in here with you guys tonight?" Trish asked randomly. "Aren't you going to stay with Tyson?" Jem asked loudly, so she could be heard over the running faucet. "Are you kidding? We just started dating. I wouldn't go that far," Trish answered. Jem set the rag down and walked out of the restroom. "I'm not saying you have to sleep with him. I was just asking if you were going to stay in the same room. Calm down. You are awfully jumpy tonight. What's the matter?" Jem asked, walking back over to the bed. "I'm scared you guys," Trish finally admitted, sitting down on Lisa-Marie's bed. "Of what?" Jem asked, propping her pillow up so she had something to lay back on. "I don't want my heart broken. I always promised myself no work relationships and here I am, breaking my own promise," Trish said, looking down at the carpet. "Just be yourself with him and everything will be okay," Lisa-Marie gave her advice. Trish sighed as she thought of their moment in the park. "It was really beautiful…the way he asked me. The wind was blowing and little kids were playing quietly. So many people think he's mean and he wouldn't have a sweet bone in his body, but he does. He is so kind and he always wants to do everything for me. I've always been in relationships where the guy just wants to jump in bed and it's over. I'm left out in the dust, regretting everything I did, but this is so different. I know we just got together today, but even when we were friends I would wake up every morning happy that I would see him that day. Jem knows, the day I met him there was a connection. Seriously, an instant connection and I felt like I was just riding on the clouds. I know you are with Stevie Lisa-Marie, but Jem, I hope you feel this way some day because you deserve it even more than I do," Trish told her. She finally looked up and noticed that both of her friends had tears in their eyes. "I hate you for this," Lisa-Marie said, wiping the salty water from her cheeks. Trish let out a slight chuckle and cocked her head to the side. "I think I'll stay with Tyson tonight," she decided, standing up. "After that speech you just made about him, I'll totally stay with him too," Jem said, making them all laugh. "It's good to laugh. Thanks a lot for making me bawl like a baby! I miss Stevie so much now that he is out with his injury," Lisa-Marie told them. "Call him," Trish suggested. "I think I will," Lisa-Marie said excitedly. "I'll leave you alone to do that and I'll accompany you to Tyson's room," Jem offered, getting out of bed. "I am so exhausted from getting into bed and then out of bed," she complained, following Trish out the door. They got into the elevator and pressed 5. "Hey where's your suitcase?" Jem asked curiously. "In Tyson's room. I was going to stay in there originally, but then I was having second thoughts," Trish explained before Jem could ask. The gold doors slid open and they walked out looking for room 502. "Here it is," Trish pointed. "Alright, are you positive you are going to be okay?" Jem asked seriously. "Yes mom," Trish answered, hugging her friend. Jem winked and then walked back to the elevator. As she waited, she saw Tyson open the door for his girlfriend and she couldn't help but smile. Those two were so happy together and she hoped, she could only hope that they would be together forever. The elevator doors opened and she embarrassedly walked in when she noticed Chris was standing in there. She had no makeup on and according to herself, she looked awful. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked, as he cocked an eyebrow. "I may ask the same thing to you," she answered. "I'm going to my room," he told her innocently. She looked over and noticed he was going to 7. "We are on the same floor," she said, pushing her hair into her face so he wouldn't see her. "Yep, we are," he replied, smirking. He knew what she was doing, but he didn't stop her. Women he thought to himself, shaking his head. "Well, here we are," he said, when they reached the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," she replied, walking quickly ahead of him. Yes, I'm out of sight she thought to herself, as she approached her room door. Suddenly she realized she hadn't brought the key. "Damn," she muttered to herself. Chris snickered as he watched her knock on the door and yell to Lisa-Marie that she didn't have her key. Finally she went inside as he finally did as well. **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Jem arrived at the WWE studio right on time at three o'clock sharp. She was scheduled for a photo shoot. Her first photo shoot to be exact. She was going to be on the cover of next months RAW magazine and they wanted a big photo spread with her in it. Her mouth dropped with amazement at the outfits that were laid out for her. One outfit was a small mini dress that was covered in lime green sequins and she instantly fell in love with it. "Hey Jem, I'm Heather," a petite woman said, coming up to her. They shook hands as more people arrived. "Big team you have here," Jem said. "I know. Too many!" Heather exclaimed, letting out a rowdy laugh. Jem smiled and then walked over to the outfits. "Can we do this one first? I absolutely adore it," she commented, taking a hold of the green dress Heather nodded and pointed to the dressing room. **

**"I'm going to use some bright green eye shadow to bring out the color in your eyes and to match the dress, of course," the stylist, Janet, said, as she scanned her makeup box for green eye shadow. She pulled it out and asked Jem to close her eyes. "You have very long eye lashes," Janet commented, as she gently rubbed the shadow on. "Thanks," Jem answered, trying not to laugh at the tickling sensation. She waited patiently as the rest of the eye makeup was put on and finally Janet got to the last part, her lips. "Wow girl, you have the prettiest lips I have ever seen!" she squealed, startling Jem. "Umm, thanks," the blonde said, giving out a half-smile. "You and Trish have similar lips, but yours are a little more heart shaped. Are you a friend of Trish's?" Janet asked. "Yes, we're best friends in fact," Jem answered. "Awesome. I can see how you two would be friends," Janet said, lifting up the lipstick. "I'm going to put this on first and then swab it with lip gloss, okay?" she asked, as Jem nodded.**

**"Good pose!" Heather exclaimed, as she snapped away on her camera. Jem threw her arms up in the air and alternated smiles and looks. "Okay now I'd like you to turn your head to the right and give an innocent look as if a halo was high above your head," Heather commanded. Jem did as she was told and basked in all the compliments that her photographer was giving her. She twirled around in the dress a bit more until finally it was time to put on another outfit. "Which one do you want to put on next?" Heather asked. "Whichever," Jem answered, shrugging. "Umm, would you like to do promo shots with your attire?" Heather asked. "Sure. I was told to bring some so I have them in my bag over there," Jem answered. "Okay. You put your outfit on and we will wash off and reapply your makeup," Heather explained, as Jem walked over to her bag to retrieve her attire.**

**Meanwhile, Trish, Tyson and Chris were all in a meeting of sorts in Vince's hotel suite. "I'd like to go over the storyline with you all. I watched last nights segment and I must say I would really like this storyline to go on for a long time. I think the fans are really sticking on to it, but we don't want it to get stale and boring. We need some ideas for the long run. How do you three see this storyline in your own minds?" he asked, taking off his expensive suit jacket. "Well, I think we should have Jem here since she's also going to play a major part in this storyline," Chris said first, as Vince nodded. "You're right. Where is she right now?" he asked. "She's doing a photo shoot," Trish informed him. "Okay. Can we call her? We can put her on speaker phone and she can be involved in this whole conversation," Vince suggested. Trish nodded and walked over to the hotel phone. She dialed the number and brought the phone over to the middle of the table. "Hello?" Jem's voice was heard. "Hey, it's me. Chris, Tyson and Vince are all here and we are discussing the storyline and some things we should do to it," Trish said. "Oh alright. He guys," Jem greeted, as they all said "hello" back. "Alright…now although we are far away from Jem's face turn with Chris, the question is, will Jem betray Trish or vica versa?" Vince asked. The four superstars briefly thought about it until Trish decided to speak. "I think Jem should betray me. The crowd would be more into it in my opinion. The person they like will be beating the person they hate," she said, as Vince wrote some notes down. "I can see that happening. She can screw you out of a title match and then go with Chris which makes you even more upset," he replied. "I like that idea," Jem agreed. "Me too. Jem and I will become a couple, right?" Chris asked, as Vince nodded. "Yes, as will Tyson and Trish. This next segment on RAW will actually show the world that they are a couple and were the whole time she was with you," Vince told Chris. "Great, here comes the "slut" chants," Trish said, rolling her eyes amusedly. Vince smiled just as his cell phone rang. "Excuse me while I get this," he said, getting up and going into the bedroom. "Are you having fun?" Trish asked into the phone. "Oh my God, I so am! You have to see this one green dress. It's got these sequins on it and when you twirl, it swings up. I get to keep it to!" Jem exclaimed. "You're on the cover, right?" Chris asked. "Yep. The pictures have turned out really nice. You guys have to see them," she answered. "I can't wait. You have me all excited now," Trish said. "That's the point," Jem replied laughing. "Alright, well Tyson and I are planning on going to lunch so we'll talk to you later," Trish said, getting up. "Am I coming with you guys?" Chris asked, puppy eyed. "Sure, let's go," Trish answered. "Talk to ya later," Jem said, hanging up the phone. **

**RAW is WAR **

**"Wooh! Another edition of the highlight reel, baby!" Chris yelled into the microphone. The crowd's energy literally made the entire arena move. "My guest tonight is a former womens' champion and the queen of extreme…Lita!" he yelled, as her punk theme music came on. The lights flashed and the crowd went wild as she made her way down to the ring. He brought the microphone up to his mouth, but before he could speak, Trish's music came on. Chris and Lita both frowned as Trish, Jem, and Tyson got into the ring. "Oh look, it's Slut, Goat Boy, and…Slut's Twin," Chris commented, laughing with the audience. Trish grabbed the microphone that Lita had and rolled her eyes as the crowd began chanting "Slut." "Please don't confuse me with the women in this state," she said, which caused them all to boo. Jem laughed, wondering in her mind how Trish could come up with something like that on cue. "First off, Lita, get out of my ring. Your time is up. Go make babies and then kill them," she said giggling loudly. Lita got in her face, but stepped back when Tyson neared her. Trish continued laughing until the red-head slapped her in the face. All hell broke loose as Jem attacked Lita and Chris attacked Tyson. Trish soon joined the girl's action and the ring became a war zone. Chris threw Tyson out of the ring and grabbed Trish from behind. She screamed as he put her in the Walls of Jericho much to the crowd's delight. Jem left Lita when she saw what was going on and as she tried to go after him, she ended up in the same predicament. She tapped hard against the mat, closing her eyes from the pain. Finally, Tyson pulled Jem outside of the ring and Chris went over to help Lita up. **

**"Ouch, be easier next time!" Jem exclaimed, holding her back, as they all sat down backstage. "Sorry, it was the heat of the moment," Chris told her, smirking. She downed a bit of her water and ran through the match in her mind. "So you end up making Tyson tap out to win the match, right?" she asked, just to make sure. "Yeah and you and Trish are left sprawled out on the mat as well," he answered. "Alright, sounds good. I'd like to change a few things with Amy though, so I'm going to go find her," Jem said, standing up. He nodded and as she began walking away, he got up. "Hey Jem?" he asked. "Yeah?" she asked, turning around. "Umm, it's nothing. I'll just tell you later," he decided. "Alright, I guess," she said and then walked away with a confused face. **

**"God my back is killing me," Jem complained, laying face first down on the bed. She groaned loudly into the pillow. "You'll be okay. No pain, no gain," Trish said, plopping down on the other bed. "This is becoming so common. You and me sharing a hotel room, driving to a location, staying in a hotel room," Jem listed. "This is life on the road for ya. I don't know what I did before I met you…Oh yeah, I rode with Chris all the time," Trish said, yawning loudly. "Have you and Chris ever gone out together?" Jem asked out of nowhere. "Me and Chris? Yeah…we went out on like a date, but we both realized we were better off as friends. He's into rock and partying and I like to lay back in my Jacuzzi or just watch movies all night," Trish answered. Jem wasn't the least bit shocked at her friend's revelation. There always was a certain "something" between her two good friends. "Why did you ask?" Trish inquired, cocking her head to the side. "No reason. I just always wonder about wrestlers who are single," Jem said, rolling over onto her back. "Do you want to go down the street and get something to eat?" Trish asked, suddenly hungry. Jem sat up and pulled on her shoes. "I am definitely up for that idea!" she squealed. **

**One Week Later **

**It was a Friday night and although they were not supposed to be going out, almost half of the superstars decided to go out to a local club. Jem watched as Trish looked over herself in the mirror. She had a simple black dress on and shiny high heeled shoes. She had pulled her hair up into a pony tail and she sported long gold earrings to match her golden locks of hair. "How do I look?" she asked, turning. "Marvelous. You'll knock Tyson and everyone else dead," Jem complimented. "Why aren't you going? Come on!" Trish whined. "I already told you. It's not my thing," Jem said, as Trish walked over to her friend's suitcase. She pulled out a pair of long black pants and a tight-fitting yellow top. Throwing them at Jem, she put her hands on her waist. "Put these on and come. If you don't like it there, you can leave whenever you want," Trish said, hoping she would get a positive response. Jem thought it through and then groaned. "Fine, I'll go, but I'm going to leave the minute I get there," she warned, grabbing her clothes off her lap.**

**: Shimmer: The Night Club :**

**"This place is off the hook!" Trish exclaimed, making her way into the club, her arm securely hooked inside Tyson's. He nodded in agreement as they walked over to the bar. "Can I get an apple martini and a Miller Lite?" Tyson asked, leaning over the counter. The girl winked at him and proceeded to get the drinks. Trish tried her best not to give the woman a dirty look and looked out into the crowd of dancing people. "This is crazy!" Jem exclaimed, walking up to them. "I know! Isn't it fantastic?' Trish asked, as she began dancing in place. "It took me like 9 frickin' hours to get through all of these people and to you guys," Jem complained, sitting on the bar stool. The lady came back with their drinks and looked at the other blonde. "What can I get ya?" she asked. Jem widened her eyes as she looked at the tattoo and piercings clad bartended. "Uh, I guess I'll have a roman coke," she managed to say, in awe at the woman's looks. She walked away to retrieve the drink and Jem turned to her friends. "Did you see her?" she asked, her mouth agape. "No, we just ordered drinks from her," Trish answered sarcastically. "She had like all these piercings and tattoos! I hate that!" Jem exclaimed, a disgusted look on her face. She suddenly noticed the look on Tyson's face and she gulped. "Sorry, I forgot you have tattoos," she said, as he smiled. "It's all cool, don't worry about it," he replied. Jem blew out a relieved breath when her drink arrived and she quickly took a couple of sips. "This is good," she commented. "Don't have too many," Trish told her, as she spun her way to the dance floor with her boyfriend. Jem watched as they danced, each swaying rhythmically to the music. "You want to dance?" someone asked. She turned to see a red haired man who looked to be in his late thirties. "Oh, no thank you, but thanks for offering," she said politely, taking a sip. "Why not?" he asked. Her heart began beating rapidly. She hated situations like this. "I'm just not in the mood," she answered truthfully, ordering a second drink. "You don't like me?" he asked, as she gave him a weird look. "Did I say that?" she retorted, rolling her eyes. "Oh so you're a smart ass," he said, as she laughed and nodded. "Yes, a big one," she admitted. He smiled and ordered himself a drink as well. "So what do ya say? I buy you a couple of drinks, we leave this joint, hit the town and then go back to my place for a little fun," he suggested, tracing his finger along her arm. "Um, I don't think so," she said, taking her second drink off the counter and walking away. "Hey, you didn't pay for that!" the bartender yelled after her. "Don't worry, I've got it," Chris suddenly said, coming out of the blue. The red-haired man looked at the blonde-haired man and narrowed his eyes. "She's with me," Chris explained in a cocky tone of voice. **

**Jem was deeply happy with herself when she made it sober back to her hotel room. She had had three drinks, but luckily for her, it hadn't ruined her perception of anything. She exhaustedly threw her shoes off and made her way into the bathroom. She washed her face and quickly changed into her silky pajamas. "Sleep," she muttered, falling into bed. Pulling the covers over her body, she rested her head comfortably against the big, fluffy pillow and soon fell asleep.**

**"So many people got drunk last night," Trish commented, as they waited for their plane. "Really? Like who?" Jem asked, very intrigued. "Chris for one," Trish answered, as Jem's mouth dropped. "You're kidding! I didn't even see him there last night," she said, a little shocked. "I didn't see him until we started to leave. We had to help him to the hotel," Trish replied. "That is crazy," Jem said, shaking her head at the thought of a drunken Chris. "Here you go," Tyson said, handing Trish a Muscle magazine, a water bottle and some fruit snacks. "Yummy!" she exclaimed, ripping the candy sack open. She popped three in her mouth and smiled contentedly at Tyson. "Thank you sweetie," she said, kissing him lightly. "No problem," he replied nonchalantly. Jem rubbed her tummy and got up. "You've gotten me hungry. I'm going to go over to Starbucks and get something," she informed them. She walked away and silently thanked God that there was a Starbucks in the airport. She waited in the small line and when she got to the front, she ordered an Iced Carmel Machiatto and a pumpkin scone. She paid for her items and quickly made her way back to the gate. "That looks so good," Trish moaned out, looking at the scone. "You are so gross. You have your fruit snacks and you're trying to eat my food?" Jem asked, as Trish stuck out her tongue. "Well look who's a big meanie today," she said, crossing her arms. Jem snickered silently to herself and took a big bite out of her scone. "Yumm," she said, lingering on the word so Trish would notice. "Do you want me to leave?" the blonde Canadian asked. "No, by all means, stay!" Jem exclaimed, particles of food bursting out of her mouth. "Ew!" Trish squealed, as Jem and Tyson both laughed. Their gate was called over the monitor and Trish jumped up. "I am out of here," she said, rushing to the line of people. **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen 

"Yes, Stacy tagged in Lita!" J.R. yelled, as the audience cheered around him. Lita knocked down both Trish and Jem and then singled out Trish by suplexing her. She beat on the blonde for some while until she did the Moonsault and got the pin. Stacy came into the ring and the two celebrated their win. Noticing this, Jem slid into the ring and hit Stacy from behind. Lita went to punch her, but she ducked and superkicked her smack dab in the chin. She raised her arms in victory as the referees checked on the fallen Divas. She and Trish then walked up the ramp as the wild crowd booed them.

Trish made yet a second appearance that night on RAW when she inteferred in the Tyson/Chis hardcore match. She grabbed a random keno stick from under the ring and hit him repeatedly with it until he tripped her with his foot. She fell down and widened her eyes when she saw the savage look on his face. She began crawling to the edge of the ring, but he dragged her by her feet back to the center. He attempted the Walls of Jericho, but Tyson hit him with that same kendo stick, breaking it in two. He lifted Chris up and powerbombed him hard against the mat. The ref counted three and the "evil couple" tried their best to make it backstage.

"Now you're making me stay by myself?" Jem asked, pouting slightly. "I'm sorry, but hey, Lisa-Marie offered to be your new hotel room buddy," Trish answered. "That's true, but still, once Stevie returns I'll be left in the dust," Jem said, irritated by the whole situation. Trish pursed her lips trying to think of someone. "Stacy?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess that would be okay," Jem replied. She was really bummed that she and Trish weren't going to be "roomies" anymore, but she needed to move on. "Let's go ask her," Trish said, grabbing her hand. They walked over to the concierge desk and asked them where Stacy's room was. "I am not at liberty to give you that information," the woman told them in a monotone voice. "But we know her. I'm sure if you call her she will be happy to see us," Trish argued. "Wait, that's it! We can just call her cell," Jem said, as if the idea was life changing. Trish left the desk and grabbed Jem's cell phone. "You smarty-pants," she said, dialing the number. "Her number is already programmed in my phone ya know," Jem told her. "Oh well. I like dialing," Trish retorted, smiling wide.

"Thanks for this," Jem said gratefully, rolling her bag into the hotel room. "It's no problem. I'd love to have you stay with me," Stacy replied politely. Jem sat on the left bed and tried to think of something to say. "Umm...good match tonight," she complimented. "Really? Thanks," Stacy said, very honored. She knew she wasn't a good wrestler, but when she got a compliment for it, she felt so wonderful. "No problem. I'm excited for our singles match tomorrow," Jem said, as Stacy nodded in agreement. "So what do you want to do?" she asked, stretching out her long legs. "I don't know. Do you want to go swimming?" Jem asked, the idea popping up out of the blue. "Totally! Let me get my swimsuit!" Stacy exclaimed, shooting up from her bed.  
"Wow, nice swimsuit," Jem commented, watching as Stacy rolled her towel off her body. "Thanks, I got it on sale," she replied happily. It was a two piece that was covered in neon yellow flowers and little random specs of neon pink. Jem smiled, admiring the swimsuit and then she slowly got into the pool. "Is it cold?" Stacy asked worriedly. "Nope, it's warm. And that's because I just peed in it," Jem answered. "Ew!" Stacy exclaimed, as Jem began laughing. "I'm just kidding," she said, swimming around in the water. Stacy smirked and jumped in. She popped her head up and began swimming laps. An hour later, the two were still in the pool talking about wrestling and life. "Do you like anyone?" Jem asked curiously. "Umm," Stacy thought about it for a second. "A little, but it's a secret," she said teasingly. "Aww, come on! Tell me!" Jem pleaded. Stacy shook her head. "No," she said snickering. "Fine...I'm ready to get out. I look like a raisin," Jem replied, holding her shriveled fingers up. The two got out and wrapped towels around themselves. "First one to the room gets to shower first," Jem said, beginning to run. "Not fair!" Stacy exclaimed, grabbing her sandels and running.

Smackdown Tapings

Jem scoffed as she watched Stacy get into the ring slowly, her assests making everyone snap the button on their cameras. The ref rang the bell and the match started. Jem immediately got the upper hand by kicking the blonde. She worked her opponent's legs for the entire match until Chris came out. "What do you want?" she yelled, walking to the ropes. He held his hands up as if to tell her he "just wanted to watch." She dismissed him rudely and went back to Stacy. The taller woman irish whipped her into the ropes and Chris tripped her causing her to fall flat on her face. She rolled onto her back and sat up, her eyes locked on his. "You're dead," she muttered, sliding out of the ring. She chased him all the way backstage while the referee counted. Realizing this, she ran back out and screamed when the ten count was called. "Your winner due to count out, Stacy Keibler!" Tony Chimmel, the announcer, yelled. Her theme music blared through the speakers as she looked down at Jem, a smile on her face.

"1-2-3, action," the cameraman whispered. "Where is Jericho!" Jem demanded, kicking random things backstage. "I don't know, calm down," Trish told her. "Calm down! Are you crazy? Did you not just see my match? Stacy Keibler just beat me thanks to him!" she yelled, her damp hair flying all over the place. "Wait, okay? I have something to tell you. I talked to Eric and Monday night, you will have a rematch with Stacy," Trish informed her. "What good will that do me? Jericho is just going to come to ringside again," Jem said angrily. "You don't have to worry about that because Chris Jericho...is barred from ringside!" Trish exclaimed. The two smiled at each other and the camera fizzled off. They stopped their scene and Trish handed Jem a towel for her sweaty face. "Where is Chris anyway?" she asked curiously. Trish shrugged as they began walking to the locker room. "I have no idea. He's probably changing," she answered, opening the door to the locker room. They walked in and sat down with the rest of the Divas. "Are you two going back to the hotel or clubbing?"Amy asked excitedly. "Clubbing again? No way," Trish answered, shaking her head. "Jem?" Amy turned to the exhausted wrestling on the right. "Nope," she said, looking around for an unopened water bottle. "Alright, be losers," Amy said, walking away. Trish laughed and then handed Jem a water bottle. "I saw you looking for one," she explained, noticing her friend's surprised look. "We think alike," Jem said giggling. With that said, she screwed the off and practically threw the water into her mouth.

"We always get separate beds," Trish commented, as she and Tyson made their way into the hotel room. "Do you want a full bed?" he asked, eyeing her slyly. She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Don't get any ideas Mister. I just want to feel a warm body next to mine," she told him truthfully. She unzipped her suitcase and suddenly felt uneasy with the silence between them. She glanced over at him and sighed. "Are you mad that we haven't slept together?" she asked, stopping all movement. He stopped unzipping his bag as well and looked at her. Slowly, he walked over to her and took her hands in his. "When you're ready, I'll be ready," he said, kissing her palms lightly. "Thank you," she replied, letting out a sigh of relief.  
The Thursday of that week, both Jem and Trish sat in the airport on hold for Byte This. They had been scheduled for the show for weeks and since Jem had never been on, she had many questions to ask her experienced friend. "Do I stay in character?" she asked, nervously chipping at her nails. "Well, it depends. Sometimes they ask you questions in character and out. Don't worry about it though. You'll be fine," Trish told her reassuringly. "Alright, Jem replied simply. They continued waiting for another ten minutes until the show finally started.

"No show for me tonight," Jem commented, propping her feet up on a chair. "Or tomorrow," Trish reminded her. "I know, but I thought if I told you myself, you'd think I was bragging," Jem said, watching Trish change into her wrestling attire. "It's alright. I'm happy to perform. You've got a big match Monday anyway. You know, a match live on television.  
You could mess up and everyone would see," she replied, getting up. "Oh thanks. No pressure!" Jem called, as Trish walked out the door.

"I need to stop to go pee!" Jem screamed for the ninth time. "I already told you, I'm trying to find an exit to get off," Chris told her. She groaned impatiently and then scowled when she noticed Trish was smirking. "If you ever need to go pee and I'm driving, I won't stop for you," she threatened, which caused Trish to start laughing. "It's not funny!" she exclaimed, shaking violently in her seat. "Here's an exit," Chris said, getting off the freeway. He turned into a Rite Aid parking lot and even before he had parked, Jem opened the door and ran inside. "I think I'm going to go to the restroom too. Ya sure you two don't need to go?" Chris asked. Tyson and Trish both nodded in response. "Alright, see you in a sec," he said, getting out of the car. He walked inside and smiled when he saw Jem playing with a stuffed animal duck. "Done already?" he asked her. "Yeah, there was no line," she answered, pressing the duck's foot. It started to sing which Chris raised his eyebrow at. "I thought it was cute," she explained, pressing the button again. She waved her hands to the music and he pursed his lips. "Hmm," he said, as she wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes. "Shut up," she muttered, hitting his arm playfully and walking out of the store. He smiled slightly and walked to the bathroom.

Back in the car, Jem was happily enjoying the fact that she had gone to the restoom while Tyson and Trish were in the back cracking jokes and kissing. "What is taking him so long?" she suddenly asked. "Who knows?" Trish answered shurgging. "Oh, nevermind, here he comes," Jem informed them. Chris got into the car and handed her a plastic bag. "Aw, you didn't have to do that!" Jem squealed, taking out the singing duck. "Well you liked it. It's no problem," he told her, as he started the car. He looked into the top mirror and caught Trish's questioning gaze. He slowly moved his eyes to another direction and drove off.

"Your winner, Jem!" Lillian exclaimed. Trish came running down to the ring and began attacking the already beaten Stacy. Jem tried to get in on the action, but Trish pushed her aside. This action angered her heavily which the whole audience noticed. "What is your problem!" she yelled, grabbing her partner's arm. "Don't grab me!" Trish screamed, pushing Jem right in the chest. The audience watched in anticipation to see what Jem's next move would be. They all stood on their feet as the two partners began throwing punches at each other. The fight soon escalated and they found themselves rolling around on the mat, kicking and shoving. As usual, four referees swarmed to the ring trying to break them up. They finally accomplished what they had set out to do and the show went to commercials.

Backstage, it was time to tape a segment between Chris and Jem that would be shown tomorrow at the Smackdown taping. Jem had showered and was in a completely different outfit, waiting for Chris who was currently out in the ring wrestling Tyson for literally the hundreth time. "So what I want to have you do is this...," the camerman, Jason, began saying. She looked up from where she was seated and watched as he held his hands up to make certain movements. "I want you to look very relaxed and happy as if you and Chris have never had a history as enemies," he explained. She nodded at him, taking in all the information. "Trish is supposed to get very upset at the video so you have to look super friendly in it," he said just as the door swung open. "I'll shower as quickly as possible and then we can shoot the video," a sweaty Chris said. Both Jem and Jason nodded in response and in one instant, he was gone again.

"I wanted to see the segment ahead of time so I could work on how I will react to it!" Trish complained, ordering a vanilla ice cream sundae with chocolate syrup poured over it. "You really must be frustrated," Jem said laughing, referring to the fact that her friend ordered a huge dessert. Trish gave her a look and paid for the ice cream. "You get vanilla too? That's my preference as well," Jem said, changing the subject. "Really? You are the first person I have met who doesn't like chocolate better," Trish replied, smiling. She took a big spoonful and shoved it in her mouth. "Yumm," she moaned. "I'm not Tyson, sweetie. I will not get aroused by your moaning," Jem joked, as they made their way into the elevator of the hotel. "That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Trish said, looking very serious. Jem immediately got worried and swallowed hard. "You guys didn't break up, did you?" she asked hesitantly. Trish had to chuckle at the comment. "Of course not. Come to my room and I'll talk to you," she answered, pressing button number two.

"It's a good thing Tyson isn't here. I wouldn't have been able to tell you what I wanted to tell you," Trish said relieved, as they entered the small hotel room. They sat across from each other with serious looks on their faces. "I just wanted you to know...that...Tyson and I have not done anything together...sexually," Trish said honestly, causing a small smile to arrive to Jem's face. "I'll admit, I am happy to hear that," she replied, grabbing Trish's hand. "Thank you for telling me. I respect you and Tyson even more now," she added. The two women smiled at each other and then embraced warmly.

The Smackdown taping had just started and Trish was making her way to the ring. She grabbed the microphone and smiled arrogantly at the Cincinnati crowd. "Please calm down, stop the clapping. I know how fabulous I am," she told the booing crowd. A chorus of "slut" chants began and her grand smile turned to a frown. "I am here to tell all you good for nothing people...that Jem and I have made up. Last Monday we had a small dispute, but don't you guys worry, everything is fine. So please welcome, Jem," Trish said, pointing to the curtain. Her music hit and out came the blonde to a mixed reaction. She stepped into the ring and grabbed another microphone. "Thank you honey," she told Trish. She smiled sweetly and then turned toward the audience. "I know there is a rumor going around that I am going to leave my team. Well I can tell you right now, it is just a rumor. I am very loyal and I would never do such a thing," she said, trying to set the record straight. Just as she finished her "speech," the titantron came on and to everyones' shock, Jem and Chris were standing at a coffee stand chatting away in the most friendly manner. The screen became blank and Trish slowlyturned to Jem, a skeptical look on her face. "What the hell was that?" she asked angrily. Jem rubbed her temples, looking down at the mat. The people behind them were reeling! "I-I can't explain," she finally admitted, shaking her head. She dropped the microphone and slowly got out of the ring. Trish helplessly watched her leave and soon after, she left as well.

"Great, great, great," Vince praised them, as they walked into the empty Womens' locker room. "Thank you," they both said in unison. He handed them their scripts for Monday and a new schedule for the months of January and February. "I will see both of you in the meeting tomorrow," he said, as he walked out. They watched him leave and Jem suddenly burst into laughter. "Does it ever make you laugh the way he walks?" she asked. "Yes! It's so funny!" Trish exclaimed snorting. "Ew, did you just snort?" Jem asked, her mouth agape. "What? Shut up, you do it too!" Trish squealed. "Leave me alone," Jem defended herself, grabbing her bag. "You riding with Tyson?" she asked, changing the subject. "Yep. I will see you tomorrow," Trish answered, kissing her cheek. She took her own bag and rolled it out the door.

"Jem, wait up!" Chris hollered, running behind her. "Let me guess. You need a ride?" she asked. He nodded, out of breath. "You're driving then," she said, throwing him the keys. He smiled gratefully and popped open the trunk. They placed their bags in and then got into the car. He left the parking lot and they sped off. "Put your seatbelt on," he reminded her. "We're almost at the hotel. I don't need to," she said stubbornly. "Just put it on," he said. "You know, when people have accidents, they die because they couldn't get out of their seatbelt," she retorted, crossing her arms. Just as he turned to look at her, a bright light blinded them. A loud bang was heard and their car began spinning out of control. Jem screamed trying to hold onto something and the whole nightmare stopped when she hit her head hard against the glove compartment. She slowly slid down in her seat, dizziness taking over her. Chris on the other hand, was doing okay besides the shooting pain in his arm. It hurt so bad, but his only concern was for the woman sitting next to him. "Jem...Jem, wake up," he whispered worriedly, touching her arm. "I'm awake," she managed to say, before slipping out of consciousness. "Shit," he muttered, sliding his seatbelt off and getting out of the car. He hurriedly ran over to her side and opened the door. Her limp body fell out, but luckily he caught her just in time. "Jem, honey, please, wake up," he said frantically, hitting her cheek lightly. She didn't budge one bit and it frightened the hell out of him. He quickly took his cell phone out of his pocket to dial 911, but he soon realized his phone was out of battery. What was he going to do?


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

**"Jem, please," he continued to say, shaking her lightly. She wasn't budging in the least bit. He lifted her up to lay her on the seat when he felt something bulging out of her jacket. He hurriedly took it out of her pocket and relief flooded over him with he realized it was her cell phone. He flipped it open and immediately dialed 911. **

**"I came straight from the airport. Where is she?" Trish asked frantically, Tyson coming in behind her. "They moved her into the emergency unit. She fell unconscious in the car, that's all I know," Chris answered, as the blonde sat next to him. "Your arm!" she exclaimed, noticing the wrapped bandage and sling. "I'm okay. All I care about right now is Jem," he said sighing. "How long have you been here?" Tyson asked concerned. "An hour. Almost an hour and a half," Chris answered, just as a female doctor walked up to them. All three stood up to hear what she had to say. "Miss Carter, I'm delighted to say, is doing fine. I was originally worried about the fact that she was unconscious, but we were able to revive her and it seems she has a slight concussion. I would advise her to stay away from any physical activity for the next week," she explained. "Alright, I will let our boss know," Chris said. "I will write it up for you, but I'd like to keep her here for at least another day," the doctor replied, as a nurse came up to her. She whispered something and then walked away. "It seems as if I'm needed in another area. I suggest you three get some sleep. You are welcome to visit her tomorrow," she told them, before making her decent to another room. Chris blew out a breath and sat back down. "I'll stay here," he decided. "No sweetie, don't. Get some rest," Trish protested, putting her hand on his good shoulder. "I feel so responsible. I need to be here," he said, shaking his head. Trish looked at Tyson, concern written on her face. "Chris, look…tomorrow first thing in the morning, I will bring you here," the bigger man said, watching as Chris kept his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him. He stayed silent for a good three minutes until finally, he looked up at them. "I'm staying for her," he said defiantly. **

**"Can't sleep?" Tyson asked, rolling over to see his girlfriend typing away on her new sleek laptop. "I'm sending an email to Stephanie telling her what happened. She'll tell Vince once she receives it," Trish answered. Tyson sighed as he sat up. Even in the dark he could see she had been crying. She closed her computer and set it down on the table beside her. "Come here," he told her, his arms extended. She gladly took the offer and cuddled in next to him. "She'll be fine. You heard the doctor," he said reassuringly. "I know, but she's my best friend. We have this…connection and I've never had that with anyone," she replied, closing her eyes. Tyson rubbed his hand over her back to soothe her. "Everything will be fine," he said again, before he heard her soft breathing. Finally, she was asleep. **

**The next morning, Chris walked into Jem's hospital room and smiled when he noticed she was sitting up, watching TV. "Hey you," he greeted, sitting down in one of the light pink chairs. She muted the television and turned to look at him. "Hey Chris. How are you feeling?" she asked. "I'm fine, but that doesn't matter now. You are more important. The doctor said you have a slight concussion, but you can return to the ring in a week," he answered. "That's good. I hope Vince isn't mad. I'm not even sure of what happened," she said, trying to remember. "Don't think about it. It's over," he replied, scooting in towards her. He grabbed her hand tightly and sighed. "Jem, I need to tell you something," he said, just as the door swung open. "Oh sweetie! How are you!" Trish exclaimed. Jem laughed slightly at her worried friend. "I'm fabulous," she said, sighing when Chris let go of her hand. "I emailed Steph. She says that Vince wishes you well and says he can't wait to see you back," Trish informed her. "What about the storyline?" Jem asked. "On Monday I'm going to make some idiotic speech and then Thursday I start trashing you," Trish answered grinning. "Then this Sunday, you run out during her match and screw her chance at the title," Chris added happily. "And surprisingly, Chris forgot to mention that you two end up getting together soon," Trish commented, giggling. Jem smiled, thoroughly enjoying how the storyline was going to work. "I think it sounds great. I'm excited," she said, leaning back against the pillow. She closed her eyes, dizziness taking over her. "Well, we will leave you alone, but expect us later," Trish said, as Chris stood up. She leaned down and kissed Jem's cheek. "See ya later," she whispered. Jem waved goodbye to both friends and soon fell asleep.**

**: RAW is WAR :**

**"Last week you all witnessed a video of Chris Jericho and my partner Jem conversing over a cup of coffee. Well I am here to tell you right now that it meant nothing! Jem is loyal to me and only me. That whole thing with Chris was a joke. I would have Jem tell you that herself, but she has opted not to show up here in front of you idiots. I don't even know how I'm able to stand out here without throwing up. Ugh!" she exclaimed, holding her stomach. "You know…I don't think I can be here any longer," she said, dropping the microphone. She shook her head one last time at the crowd and walked backstage where she met with Chris. "Here's Jem," he said, handing her the phone. Trish smiled gratefully and ran off with the phone. "Hey, that's my phone!" Chris shouted after her. **

**: Smackdown Tapings :**

**"Alright so I interrupt you midway through your wonderful speech and you, of course, get upset. Tyson comes out, but I end up beating the crap out of him," Chris said. "You better not hurt him," Trish warned, crossing her arms. "Aw, poor little baby. Don't worry, I won't hurt lover boy," Chris laughed. Trish rolled her eyes, but smirked. "Speaking of lovers. When are you going to tell Jem how you really feel?" she asked, raising her brows. "What are you talking about?" he asked back. "Oh Chris, stop the act. You should tell her. You two would be so cute together!" Trish exclaimed. "Shh, not so loud," he hissed. "Everybody knows already. Honestly, just tell her. It could blossom into something so beautiful," she said excitedly. He leaned back in his chair and thought about her comment. "Maybe, but I don't know if I want to admit it just yet. I've almost said it to her a couple of times, but interestingly enough I always get interrupted by you," he said, hitting her with the magazine he was holding. "Ouch!" she said sarcastically, but in return she lightly kicked his leg. **

**After the show, with Vince's permission, Chris and Trish flew to Las Vegas to visit their friend. Trish was a little bummed that Tyson had to stay to do a promo photo shoot, but she was mostly concentrating on Jem. When they arrived at her house, she welcomed them with open arms. "I've missed traveling. Isn't that insane?" she asked laughing. Chris and Trish both had to nod as they were escorted into the living room. "Guys, this is my mom, Ruby," she said proudly. They shook hands and sat down. "Well I've heard so many great things about you. It's great to finally see you up close," Trish said excitedly. "Thank you. I can also say that Jem has done the same about you two. I watch you ever week and you guys are just awesome, honestly," Ruby complimented, taking a sip of the tea she had. "Oh guys, would you like something to drink?" Jem asked, standing up. "Stay seated honey. You're stressing yourself out," Trish answered. "I'm fine. I'll go bring you some tea," Jem responded, walking towards the kitchen. Ruby stood up and shook her cup. "I need my refill," she called, following her daughter, leaving Chris and Trish alone. "They don't look anything alike," Chris whispered. "Of course they don't. Jem was adopted when she was a baby," Trish said nonchalantly. "Really? Hey, have you ever wondered if you and Jem…" he trailed off when the other two women came back in the room. "That was fast," Trish commented, smiling as Jem placed a cup of tea in her hands. "We're speedy," she replied chuckling. She looked at Chris and noticed his interested face. "You okay?" she asked, as he shook his head out of his thoughts. "I'm great, thanks," he answered winking. She smiled at him and sat down. "So, tell me how the plane ride was," Jem pleaded, starting their conversation.**

**"Thanks for helping me with the plates. You didn't have to," Jem said, as Chris set the silverware in the sink. "Sure I did. You're not supposed to be getting up so much. It's bad for you," he replied, as she rolled her eyes. "Did you switch places with my mom?" she asked snickering. He nudged her lightly and grabbed a sponge. "Sit down and watch as the master gets these dishes all clean," he said. "Oh, now this I'd like to see," she replied, hopping onto the counter. He began doing exactly what he said and she literally sat there in awe. The man could not stop surprising her. She trailed her eyes over his chiseled face and tied back hair. She couldn't understand why women were not falling at his feet. Too caught up with her vision she didn't notice Chris was looking at her. "Something you like?" he asked. Quickly, she bit her lip and laughed nervously. "I-I don't know," she said shrugging. He quirked a brow and she smiled. "Thanks for doing that for me," she said honestly. "No problem at all," he replied, grabbing a paper towel and drying his hands off. She hopped off the counter and motioned for him to follow her outside. They walked up a tall ladder and Chris widened his eyes when he found himself on the roof of the three-story house. "You must like tall houses. You've got one here, one in San Diego…" he said, as she nodded. "They're fun, but I like it here a bit better. This is my special place because I get like a weird feeling when I'm up here. It's a good feeling of course…I just always feel free when the wind is splashing in my face and the starts are bulging out of the sky," she told him, sitting in one of the chairs she had set up there. "Wow, you could be a writer," he said, as she scoffed. "No way, no how. Writing isn't a strong subject for me," she replied, as he took a seat next to her. "Is that why you have a notebook sitting there?" he asked. She looked down and grabbed it quickly. "Fine, I kind of like to write," she admitted. He smiled and gently took the book out of her hands. He flipped it open and read a poem entitled, "A Wind's Gut Feeling." When he finished, he looked up at her. "I know…it's kind of stupid," she said shrugging. "Absolutely not. These are great. Do you mind if I use some of these for lyrics on my next album?" he asked, as she widened her eyes. "Are you serious?" she asked excitedly. "Yeah, I think these would be great," he answered truthfully. "Oh I'd love that," she said, watching him grab the pen that was attached to the book. He ripped out a blank page and started writing her a little note. "Here," he said, handing it to her. She unfolded it and read. "Your lyrics will make my band famous." She laughed slightly at the sentence, but slowly she narrowed her eyes. "Your writing is very nice. It's seems very familiar," she commented, cocking her head to the side. "Well maybe you've seen me writing something before," he said, not thinking anything of it. "Yeah, that must be it," she replied smiling. He smiled back at her and set the book down. "Tell me about your life," he pleaded. "Alright, but you have to tell me your life story too," she said, as he held his hand to his heart. "I promise," he replied, as she blew out a big breath. "Well it all started out when I was born, obviously. As far as I know my biological mother…."**

**And they sat there talking for most of the night. **


End file.
